Damaged
by ReginaReflects
Summary: Set after Season 6 episode 14 after Killian proposed to Emma, Regina is having trouble coping with the thought that she had lost the small chance to be with Emma. A terrible incident occurs that changes both Regina's life and the savior's. Warning Rape. F/F
1. Chapter 1

Set after Season 6 episode 14.

This is my first fanfiction in a very long time. Say 10 years. So, be gentle please.

***Trigger Warning, Rape Warning***

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Set after Season 6 episode 14 after Killian proposed to Emma, Regina is having trouble coping with the thought that she had lost the small chance to be with Emma. A terrible incident occurs that changes both Regina's life and the savior's. Warning Rape.

Damaged

Regina stood in her office staring intently at herself, attempting and failing at keeping her tears from falling as her mind raced with the words that Emma had said just a few hours ago.

"Hook proposed" Emma's voice echoed in her mind.

Regina could only do what was expected and congratulate the woman she grew to love and care for. Realizing any form of hope of having a relationship with Emma dashed into oblivion. Watching as Emma's bashful smile lightened her face, Regina couldn't even bare to look at the shimmering rock Zelena was admiring. They embraced in an awkward hug and Regina was saved from the potential embarrassment she would have felt when Snow voiced her concern regarding the Evil Queen's disappearance. Now, Regina had embraced and loved herself, finally able to accept the darker half and allowing herself another chance at happiness.

A knock came on the door, distracting her from her memories.

"Regina" Emma's voice called out from behind the door. "Regina open up, I need to talk to you". With a deep breath, composing herself, and quickly wiping any trace of tears that might have fallen, Regina's trembling hand reached for the knob all the while coaching herself not to well up in front of Emma. Emma stood at the door, red puffy eyes, wet cheeks and looking miserable. Not at all like a woman should look like when she just became engaged.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina exclaimed, shocked at the appearance of the savior at her door.

"Hook" Emma replied entering the room "He hasn't come back, we had an argument and I gave back the ring". Regina's eyes widened. "He tried to erase his memories, memories he was too ashamed of and I got mad"

"Slow down, Emma, what do you mean erase his memories?" she said, leading Emma to the couch.

"He... was going to burn his dream catcher with his memories. He killed David's father and he couldn't even tell me, said that he didn't believe that my parents will ever be able to forgive him" Emma's face was red, remembering the anger she felt towards Hook for betraying her trust, lying to her. "I gave him back the ring, he took off and he hasn't come home"

"Emma he may need some time to think things over" Regina stated as she listened intently trying to provide as much comfort as she could. "It will be okay... Have you said anything to your parents yet?"

"No, you're the first person I thought of that wouldn't push me to find him, or give me a lecture or ask me a million questions" Emma turned to Regina "I feel comfortable with you" Emma suddenly remembered that Regina was in her office and possibly in the middle of doing something important. She looked around wiping her tears and noting no one else was in the room. "I'm sorry, I probably interrupted you"

"No, you haven't, I was in my own thoughts" Regina assured "I'm here for you, Emma". She leaned over and embraced her friend, in a more natural hug. "You sit here, I'm going to make you some hot cocoa, with cinnamon" Regina smiled as she got up off the couch, immediately pausing when she felt a soft hand grab hers.

"Can you sit with me a little while longer Regina" Emma said gently, staring up at her with hopeful eyes. Regina froze not knowing if she was imagining things, dreaming, or Emma was drunk. Regina slowly looked down at Emma, searching her eyes for the meaning in her words. A small tug brought Regina back towards Emma on the couch to sit incredibly close to the blonde. Emma gazed into the mayor's eyes, lifting her hand up gently to stroke her cheek. Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of a warm touch. Regina took in a shaking breath as her mind was yelling at her to pull away and run as fast as she could. Soft lips touching hers just barely as a hand caressed the arm of her silky burgundy blouse Regina was wearing. Emma's eyes slowly closed as she leaned forward, breathing in Regina's sweet scent. Regina's eyes snapped open and quickly pulled away from Emma's reach, eyes wide shaking her head as if to shake the thought out of her head.

"Emma!" Regina gasped. "Emma, you're in pain... and I know... I know what you're feeling right now is very difficult... but this is not going to help you" Emma looked away, eyebrows knitted feeling rejected again. Getting up, Emma strode to the door in a hurry, avoiding eye contact with the mayor. Regina, not wanting her friend to leave in such a state, raced after her blocking her from the passage. "Wait!"

"Get out of my way" Emma said coldly, still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react that way" Regina said trying to regain eye contact and to find a sign that Emma was going to be okay. "Emma I want to-"

"Move Regina, or you won't enjoy what I'll do to you" Emma replied in a raspy voice. It was Regina's turn to furrow her brow, shocked by the threat that came out of Emma. Emma rose her head, eyes narrowing at Regina. "I won't ask again" she said sharply.

"What has gotten into you?" Regina said puzzled by this strange behaviour.

Emma moved quickly, too quickly for Regina to realize she was in danger. She was pinned to her white and gray covered walls gasping for air as Emma's hand slowly cut the air flow to her lungs. Regina clawed at Emma's arms trying to free herself. "E-mm...a" she choked out calling out to her friend who had suddenly snapped. Emma's eyes were not her own anymore, they had dilated and were nearly black. Much different than her sparkling green eyes Regina was so used to. Regina used all the strength she had to channel her magic to move Emma away from her. Emma recognized it immediately and used her own to counter the attack, tossing the former Evil Queen onto the ground where she watched her gasp for breath. Regina regained just enough strength to look back at Emma who was standing right on top of her glaring down.

"Are we trying to be the "Good Queen" now? The "Saint Queen"? You think by resisting this temptation that you will gain some kind of award?" Emma mocked.

"Emma, why are you doing this?" Emma leaned in, straddling her, pushing Regina to the floor, pinning the former Evil Queen beneath her. Emma tilted forward her breath hot as she whispered in her ear.

"Because I want you to never look at me the same way again, Regina" she breathed, making Regina's eyes widen, "I want to hear you scream" and with that Emma had grabbed Regina's outer thigh raking her nails across it, causing the tights to rip leaving five long scratches and blood trail in their path. Regina let out a scream, not expecting the pain to come that quickly, trying and failing to push the woman away.

"EMMA STOP!" she yelled gathering up her magic to use once again to knock Emma off of her so she can come back to her senses. Emma once again overpowered her using her magic to pin her arms above her head. "Emma please!" she pleaded, tears now forming in the corners of her eyes dreading what's about to happen. "Emma, don't do this" she shuddered with the thought that it was Emma that was doing this to her. Emma ignored the pleas and began ripping her blouse, buttons flying in every direction as she tore it impatiently, eyes hungry for the forbidden flesh under her. Emma's hands roamed the former Evil Queen's body admiring the curves and the olive skin laid out in front of her. Her ears grew deaf to the trembling voice beneath her begging her to stop. The blonde's only focus was her goal of claiming Regina as hers. If she wouldn't go with her willingly, then she should be forced. Emma traveled down ripping the skirt and rest of the clothing that covered Regina from Emma's eager eyes. Hands trailing all over Regina's body as it trembled and tried to wince away from Emma's touch. Regina's head flew back as Emma penetrated her entrance forcefully. Regina let out a scream, tears wetting her hair as her head tilted back trying to get away from Emma. Regina then froze, afraid to move, afraid to think and afraid to look at her attacker. Emma's eyes were fixated on Regina's pained expression as the blonde's fingers pumped, coating them in blood.

Then suddenly, Emma blinked. Eyes slowly returning to their normal colour. Emma looked down, seeking the mayor's naked body, bound, sobbing and bleeding. Emma quickly got to her feet backing away like a scared child, staring at her friend's broken body. Emma started panting, not knowing what occurred. Emma looked down at her hands which were covered in blood, Regina's blood.

"Please, Emma" she heard Regina choke, "let me go" Emma stared, unable to move, stunned by the scene in front of her, and more so that she was responsible for this scene. She waved her hand loosening the bonds on Regina's wrists. Regina moved to grab the first torn article of clothing that she could find to cover herself with before scooting to the wall in an attempt to get away as far as she can from her attacker. Emma stared at her, tears forming in her eyes as she watched Regina try to compose herself. Emma sank to the ground in complete shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After what seemed like an endless silence Emma moved to say something. "Regina I..."

"Please go" Regina interrupted, her voice raspy.

"Regina, I can't leave you here like thi-"

"JUST GO!" Regina yelled, unable to stop the tears from flowing, avoiding all eye contact with Emma. Emma rose from her spot on the floor and made her way to the door. She placed her hand on the handle pausing, unsure if she should really go or try to make sure Regina is going to be able to recover. Emma glanced back at Regina, who was facing away from her holding her clothing tightly, knuckles white, clutching the article of clothing close to her chest, leg bleeding from the scratch she received earlier. Emma decided to let the mayor have a moment alone and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Regina let out a sigh of relief when she heard the door shut behind her. Raising up, wincing as she scooted to the door and trying not to sob, she locked the door behind Emma and slid down the door covering her mouth to muffle the sounds. Emma on the other side of the door breathed in deeply and suddenly felt nauseated, searching frantically for the nearest restroom she darted into it and hurled, coughing with tears streaming down her face. A few moments of sobs and panting, Emma decided she needed to find help for Regina. Finding her phone in her pocket she started dialing Snow. Her trembling hands made several mistakes until she finally obtained Snow's number.

"Hey Emma!" Snows happy voice chimed on the other line. A sob erupted from Emma's throat. "Emma? Emma, what's wrong?"

"I… mom… I… did something…" Emma barely made it out.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" Snow, concerned and alert began finding her jacket and keys getting ready to take off.

"No… Regina is" Emma said quietly stifling her sobs. "I hurt her mom"

"Where are you, Emma?"

"Regina's office building… she's inside her office" Emma said staring at the door that she had closed a few moments ago. Snow turned to look at David's sleeping body in the bed, still fully under the sleeping curse of the Evil Queen, before closing the door behind her, walking briskly down the stairs trying to keep Emma on the phone.

"Was she breathing? Is she conscious?"

"As far as I know…mom I did this" Emma said in a scared whisper "I don't know how, I don't know why, one second we were sitting on her couch and the next minute she was on the floor, hurt." Emma couldn't bear to go into details at this point. "I think I really hurt her, it's really bad, mom" Emma couldn't stop the flow of tears as she clutched the phone to her ear huddled on the floor outside of Regina's office door.

"Emma, it will be alright, we just have to get her to a hospital" Snow raced up the town to the mayor's office as she kept Emma talking on the phone.

"No, I just need…I need you to check on her… I need you to go to her" Emma choked out

"Emma I'm almost there okay, just don't move, we'll get through this" Snow said beginning to tremble, mind racing of all the possible things Emma could have done to hurt Regina and all the possible reasons for Emma to snap like that. Snow parked outside of the mayor's office building, running as fast as she could with the phone still clutched in her hand. "Okay Emma I'm here I'm coming to you"

"Mom, I don't know what happened…I don't….I don't know what happened" Emma's voice started breaking again, just as Snow turned the corner and spotted her daughter's trembling figure on the floor huddled. Snow dropped the phone and went to her, embracing her body letting Emma sob on her jacked as the devastated blonde held on for dear life.

Meanwhile back in Regina's office, the former Evil Queen was in a daze, still leaning on the door where she was after she had locked it. Her mind racing, eyes glazed over and her clenched fist still clutching on to the garment Emma had ripped off of her. She had stopped crying several minutes ago and now has shut down, suddenly feeling completely numb. She heard footsteps outside of her door and what sounded like Snow's voice talking to, she could only guess, Emma. Regina willed herself to try and magic her way back home where she could stand under a scolding hot shower and try to get the image of Emma's black eyes watching her, entertained by her suffering. She heard a knock on the door.

"Regina… Regina it's Snow, let me in" she heard Snow's concerned voice, she couldn't bear to look at her knowing that Emma probably told her everything. The humiliation was too much to take. Regina closed her eyes trying to gather enough magic energy to get out of the office and into her own bedroom. "Regina please, I need to know if you're alright" Snow knocked again. Regina concentrated more, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block all other thoughts from entering her mind, all the while Snow now banging on the door sounding desperate. "Regina if you don't open I have to knock the door down, please let me in!" Snow called out. A poof of purple smoke enveloped Regina as she transported herself to her mansion just as Snow broke the door down. Snow quickly scanned the room and found a few torn articles of clothing left on the carpeted floor, next to that was splatters of blood that had been spilt not too long ago. Snow frowned knowing that what Emma said was true, and Regina was hurt. She turned to the door "She's gone" calling out to Emma.

"What? What do you mean?" Emma exclaimed immediately jumping to conclusions. Did she really hurt Regina that bad that she died?

"She's gone, she's not here, she must have magicked her way somewhere else" Snow said moving towards Emma and laying her hands on Emma's shoulders "We'll find her… she must have been less hurt than you think Emma, she had enough energy and power to transport herself somewhere else."

"No! I … I really hurt her mom, I physically hurt her and … I… mentally hurt her…" Emma paused, pain reflected in her eyes "She'll never look at me the same way again… and the part the disturbs me the most is… I don't remember doing it, I don't know if it'll happen again…I'm…I'm scared" Emma's watery eyes were full of regret, shame and fear, all Snow could do was hold her daughter and provide as much comfort as she could. "I can't believe what I saw… When I came to… I think… I-it… it looked like…I …" Emma stuttered barely able to get out the words. "I…r-raped her…" she whispered, full fear in her voice. Snows eyes widened in shock. Emma was fully prepared for Snow to shove her off, to yell at her, slap her, tell her that she will pay for what she has done, but instead she got silence, speechlessness. Snow looked away unable to utter a word, racking her brain to say something that would be useful about this confession, but Snow White had nothing to say.

Regina had successfully poofed herself back into her mansion, still in the same seated position on the floor that she had been just a few moments ago in her office. Regina winced as she tried to move to stand, realizing that the pain was a lot more than she expected. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she tried to compose herself enough to take herself to the shower. She finally stood up, grabbing on to the nearest sturdy piece of furniture to lean on, as she made her way to the shower, wincing with each step. She stepped up to the mirror in her bathroom, and saw her red puffed up eyes, messy hair, and make up smudged on her face. The brunette looked down at her arms and noticed there were bruise marks around her wrist where the magic that Emma bounded her with had it's hold. She thought of Emma, and tears began their flow as a mix of rage and grief, Regina let out a scream, grabbing the glass cup and with all her strength threw it at the glass mirror, shattering to tiny pieces. Regina panted as she gripped the side of the sink and wailed. Tears streaming down her cheeks, trying not to vomit. Her self-defeating thoughts entering her mind. Why would she let Emma get into her head like that, why did she trust Emma since she knows anyone she's ever has gotten close to or had a relationship with either disappointed her, hurt her, neglected her or died, why did she think this was any different? Why did she let Emma get that far? Why did she let her do it? Several long minutes went by and Regina was able to regain her breathing again, stabilizing herself enough to enter the shower and turn on the hot water in an attempt to wash the horrific event away. She leaned forward, her head resting against the back of the shower, letting the water hit her back like a whip. She watched in anguish as pink liquid curled itself down the drain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Thanks for the reviews and favs. I'm glad to see you seem to like this story! It's a lot of fun writing it I can tell you that. Please keep the reviews coming, I love to hear what you think. :) I'm not going to be putting a disclaimer in every chapter but it still applies to every chapter: I own no characters. :)**

Chapter 3

Back in Snow's apartment, Emma sat at the kitchen table staring at the mug in front of her, hot cocoa with cinnamon, the drink Regina had offered her before she attacked the unsuspecting mayor. Emma shook her head in an attempt to remove the flashbacks. It's been two days since she's heard from Regina. Snow has checked on her several times and only got as far as Regina opening the door, assuring Snow that she was fine, and closing the door. Henry sat across from his birth mother, examining her, trying but failing to read her mind.

"Have you heard from your mom, Henry" Emma said as she continued to stare at her mug.

"uh yeah, I talked to her earlier today" Henry said puzzled at the out of the blue question.

"How is she doing?" Emma replied still fixated on her mug. Snow, standing in the kitchen putting dishes away, looked up at the question.

"She seemed a bit tired, but other than that she seemed fine, why?" Henry questioned. Emma paused, thinking of how to best word her question to see if Regina has said anything to him about the incident, but before she could form the words Henry spoke. "What is it you're not telling me, mom" You've been acting weird for two days and it's not like you to not know how my mom is doing, you always keep up with her" Henry hated secrets "did you two have a fight? Is she mad at you? Or are you mad at her?"

"Henry, she's mad at me okay, but… the details aren't important." Emma said attempting to be as nonchalant as she could.

"Of course they are! You two haven't had a huge fight since you brought Mariam back from the other world! What's going on?" Henry insisted, he hated to see his moms fight. Emma stayed silent, and returned her attention to the mug.

"We'll be okay, Henry, we just need some time" Emma said deciding to reassure him that things will work out even if she believes otherwise. "Henry, how about you go to granny's and get us some lunch? I'm sure Mary-Margaret is hungry too" she motioned over to Snow, who is now standing behind the kitchen bar sipping on her tea.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea!" Snow exclaimed fully aware of how uncomfortable the conversation had become between Henry and Emma. "It'll be a nice change of pace". Henry looked between his mother and his grandmother, suspicious but willing to change the subject, seeing that it was disturbing Emma and might be able to get it out of her later.

"Yeah, okay I'll go… see ya" Henry said picking up his wallet and heading to the door. "hey mom, I still love you" he said smiling at her "whatever you did to make Regina mad, I still love you" he assured, bringing tears to Emma's eyes.

"Thanks kid" She said smiling. As soon as she heard the door shut, she buried her face into her hands and sobbed as silently as she could. Snow walked towards her and put her arms over her shoulders in an attempt to sooth her.

"Emma, look at me"

"I can't" Emma whispered, Snow turned her around to face her forcing her shoulders to be square with her own.

"Emma, I know it's hard, but you have to compose yourself, we have to figure out what made you black out and attack, this isn't your fault, you had no control over it! You _have_ to realize this." She tried to get through to her daughter.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it was mom! Regina was hurt and she saw it was me, she felt it coming from me! She remembers _me!_ " Emma took in a shaky breath, wiping the tears out of her eyes harshly, as though she was angry at them for showing themselves. She leaned her head on her hands, staring at the now empty chair in front of her. Suddenly her eyes widened, realizing something that she could do to make this better, not just for Regina but for herself. "Wait…" she lifted her head up. Snow looked at her quizzically. "Wait!"

"What? What is it?" Snow said, just as alert.

"I can make this better for both of us! I can make this all go away." She said, turning her attention to her mother. "I can make this pain not be there anymore."

"Emma, what are you talking about?" Snow said suspiciously, hoping it wasn't anything drastic.

"I can take our memories away" Emma replied, looking at her mother for a reaction. "I can take both our memories away, she won't remember this horrible incident and I won't either, it will be like it never happened!"

"Emma, taking someone's memory is not-"

"It's the only thing that will make this right!" Emma interrupted. "I can't live with Regina avoiding me, hating me, letting her think that this is something that I wanted from her. I can't have her live with the memory that I …raped…her" She insisted.

"But, Emma, this is…we still don't know what caused you to act that way, you have to have your memory or else, it might happen again" Snow replied trying to calm her daughter and trying to help her think more rationally.

"It won't, I won't let it." Emma said demandingly "I will never let that happen again."

"Emma you're not thinking straight, you haven't slept in two days, you need time to re-"

"I CAN'T rest!" Emma shouted, getting out of her seat. "Every time I close my eyes I see her!" Emma said, looking down at her hands. "I see her scared, and injured, I see my hands covered in blood, and I hear her crying and screaming" She said in a trembling voice. "And I can't live with myself knowing that I did that to someone who trusted me, who cared about me, who was my friend… I betrayed her" she looked up at her mother, who had tears in her eyes. "I owe her the spell of forgetting all of this and returning back to the way things were"

"Emma that's two days of memories gone for both of you, she won't agree to this" Snow reasoned.

"She doesn't have to agree, I just have to get close enough to her to take her memory with the dream catcher, just like Killian did with his own memory…" Emma said, desperation in her voice.

"Killian took his memories?" Snow asked curiously, first time she's heard Emma talk about the captain since he's disappeared.

"He tried to destroy them, but I _will_ destroy these." Emma said as she conjured up two dream catchers.

* * *

Regina had been sitting in her study most of the morning, looking out the window, attempting to concentrate on her work as a mayor but unable to. Her mind would keep drifting to two days ago when she was thinking of Emma fondly, and scolding herself for ever thinking that Emma would be completely trustworthy. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her thigh and flinched, moving her leg feeling the sting of the cuts that Emma had given her. She shook her head and reverted back to her work, attempting to drown herself in paperwork in order to avoid her pain. She heard a knock at the door, looking up she sighed, it was probably Snow again, checking up on her. She thought she had made herself clear and convincing that she didn't need to be looked after or taken care of right now. She got up out of her chair, making sure she had the appropriate facial expression when she answered the door. She placed her hand on the door handled, took a breath in and out, and prepared herself for the few seconds of conversation before she needed to isolate again. Expecting to see the concerned face of Snow White, she was taken aback when she saw her son standing on her front door. "Henry, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed before she had time to think of how that sounded. Seeing the expression on his face she quickly found the right words "I mean, I didn't expect to see you" she smiled as she kept clutching the door not letting it open any wider.

"I just came to visit you, mom, can't I come visit my mom?" Henry said with a smile.

"Yes… Yes of course you can honey. But, now is not a good time, I'm in the middle of a lot of paperwork and I have a lot of catching up to do." Regina's heart broke to see the look on Henry's disappointed face. "I'm sorry, honey"

"Oh…well it's nearly lunch time, and I'm going to granny's to get lunch for me, Emma and grandma, can you join us?" Regina's face started to fall at the mention of Emma. "Please" Henry pleaded, giving her the saddest eyes he could muster. Regina, looked away as if contemplating this plan "I know you're mad at Emma but I think it would be good for you two to become friends again" he said hoping that this will make a difference. Regina was taken completely off guard.

"What do you know about me being angry with her" Regina was furious that Emma would breathe a word about what happened between them to Henry of all people. "What did she tell you?" she advanced towards Henry in an authoritative way. "Henry Daniel Mills" she started to sound like her old self.

"Nothing mom, I just kinda guessed that one of you were mad at the other and she said that you were mad at her, that's all she wouldn't tell me what the problem was or what she did to make you mad" Henry said defensively, seeing that it had really upset his mother. Regina had then retreated, looking into Henry's eyes realizing he really was telling the truth and didn't know anything more.

"Okay" She said looking at him waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she smiled at him and reached out to give him a hug. "I love you Henry" she whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry for not spending very much time with you these few days" she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Henry, I want you to take care of yourself, I want you to be very aware of what's going on around you, okay?"

"Yeah sure mom, I am" he responded, not fully understanding what his mother means but knowing that it would bring her comfort to just agree with her.

"I'll talk to you later, honey" Regina said kissing him on the cheek. Henry smiled and waved at her as he walked up the walkway. She watched her son leave her field of vision before closing the door and locking it. She took a deep breath in and sighed, trying to not well up. As she was walking away from the door, she heard another knock on the door. She turned on her heel "Henry, I already told you-" she cut herself off letting out a gasp as she opened the door to reveal a Ms. Emma Swan standing on her porch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Warning, mentions of rape. But I guess most of these chapters have mentions of rape. And these characters are still not mine. I so appreciate those lovely reviews and favs! :)**

Regina's eyes widened seeing Emma Swan, standing on her porch, staring back at her, a look of despair on her face. Without much thought, Regina stepped up to her, threw her arm back and slapped her as hard as she could. Rage filled her as she stared at the blonde holding the side of her face. "How dare you!" The mayor seethed. "How dare you come to my house after what you did!"

"Regina… I know I have no right-" Emma looked ashamed, wiping the blood from her lip. "I wanted to explain… I didn't… I wasn't aware of what I was doing, I don't… I don't know how, or what happened" Regina glared at her. "I wanted to talk, and… I was hurt…something happened and I blacked out. I can't stop thinking-" Emma's tears unleashed. "I can't stop thinking of how much I hurt you" Regina stayed silent watching her as she continued to break down. "I want to…I need to talk to you"

"Well… I don't want to talk to you, get off my porch and stay the hell away from me" she started to go back in and shut the door but Emma's desperation got the better of her, and she leaped forward to stop Regina from shutting her out, grabbing the door startling the mayor who quickly conjured up a fireball. "Stop! Stay away!" she yelled the flames licking at her hand.

"Regina, please" Emma begged with tears in her eyes, "just let me in… I have… I need to talk to you" Emma's thoughts raced, she didn't want to wait too long to erase Regina's memories of the event and these last two days, she didn't want to wait any longer, it will be even harder to cope with if Regina had lost more than two days of memories. She had to convince Regina to let her in, and just get close enough for her to remove the unpleasant memories forever. "I need to make it up to you".

"Make it up to me? Ms. Swan, you _violated me_ and you _humiliated me._ How does one exactly make that up?" Regina responded, enraged now she thinks that that Emma's delusion is that she can make all her pain go away with a _talk_.

"Please let me in" Emma said quietly, her hand still on the door, still looking into Regina's eyes trying to look for some mercy.

"I don't feel safe with you in my home" Regina said point blankly.

"I haven't prevented you from using that" Emma motioned to the fireball still sitting in Regina's hand. "I just need a few minutes, then I'll leave you alone" Emma looked at her with pleading eyes. Regina returned her gaze with suspicion. She didn't want to be alone with Emma at home. This was the only place right now that she felt safe, she didn't really want to risk Emma snapping again in Regina's home.

"Just a few minutes" Regina repeated, continuing to glare suspiciously at her. Emma nodded never taking her eyes off the mayor. Regina paused, contemplating, before opening the door to let Emma in and extinguishing her fireball. "I better not regret this Swan". Emma hated when Regina called her that, it's a signal that she's keeping her at arms-length. Emma relaxed her grip on the door and walked into the mansion, Regina waited for her to fully enter the house before she closed it. Both women stood in the hallway of the mansion facing each other. After a long minute, Regina was the one to break the silence. "Whom have you told?" she asked, her eyes fixated on Emma, her guards still up.

"Just Mary-Margaret… She came to the office that day… I called her I didn't know what to do…"

"What about Henry?" Regina wanted to clarify that Henry was safe from knowing about this.

"I didn't, I would never" Emma replied shocked that Regina would even think that she would reveal something this adult themed to their son.

"Good… " the mayor said satisfied with the short answer. "Come, if you're going to talk then we might as well be sitting down." Regina said motioning to the living room. In reality Regina's leg was throbbing and didn't want to keep standing on it. She lead Emma to the living room, as Emma watched Regina walk in front of her, she contemplated pulling out the dream catcher right then, her hand was holding the side of it but was interrupted when Regina started talking, telling her to have a seat. Emma sat down, nervously looking around her living room. Regina portrayed strength and did not allow Emma to see her as weak. Even though they had grown to become friends before this incident, Regina reverted back to speaking to Emma in a formal fashion as if she didn't know her or want to know her. "Well?" Regina stated, jerking Emma out of her daze noticing that the mayor had just sat down at the opposite end away from the blonde. "What did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry… " Emma said quietly focusing at the brunettes eyes. Regina scoffed.

"That's all? You think _sorry_ is going to make up for what you did to me?" Regina said angrily "Emma, you _raped_ me"

"I KNOW!" Emma yelled, _"_ I know! I don't remember doing it, but I KNOW I did, and I'm going to fix it" Regina eyed Emma's hand going into her jacket pocket, and kept herself on guard, preparing herself for whatever she will pull out. "this will solve the problem" she said as she showed Regina the dream catcher. Immediately Regina knew what she was about to do and stood up a little too quickly, wincing at the pain that it caused to her injured leg. Emma did not fail to notice it, knowing exactly what it was.

"Emma, don't" Regina said backing away. "You're not going to fix this by wiping out two days of my memory"

"Regina it will be like it never happened" she said standing up "please trust me" advancing slowly.

"Trust _you?_ " Regina backed away placing her hands up defensively. "I don't want this, Emma"

"It will be better, Regina you will see" Emma said carefully approaching her and holding the dream catcher up to Regina.

"No!" Regina yelled, squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head, a fireball naturally forming in her right hand. The memories floated out of the brunette's forehead into the dream catcher. Emma was clutching it, tears running down her face watching Regina's face as her memories left her. The dream catcher finished its job and Regina collapsed onto the tile, passing out. Emma went to her, pulling her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the brunette, wiping the tears she noticed that Regina had on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Regina… I hope one day you can forgive me" she said holding on to the brunette and burying her face into her neck, remaining there for several minutes before picking up Regina, bridal style, and carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom. She laid her in the bed, trying to come up with a story as to why she has no recollection of the past 48 hours, and how did those marks get on her leg. Emma couldn't figure out why the mayor hadn't just healed them with magic. Emma slipped off Regina's shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at her sleeping form. Her gaze shifted from the mayor, to the dream catcher she had in her hand. "This is better" she attempted to convince herself. "This way she will be okay". She squeezed Regina's hand before she left the bedroom to leave the house, hoping that when Regina does wake up, she doesn't have a hard time adjusting to not remembering the past two days.

Emma entered Mary-Margaret's apartment relieved that no one was there yet. Unfortunately she unexpectedly heard her mother's voice from the back, as she came forward in a hurry. "Emma?!" she called out. Emma's eyes landed on her mother.

"You're right, she didn't agree to it" Emma replied to her name.

"So… you didn't do it?" Snow said, hopefully.

"I did do it. She won't remember anything when she wakes up" Emma said taking out the dream catcher that contained Regina's memories. "I just don't know what to say to her now to explain her memory loss".

"Emma… are you alright?" Snow said, walking up to her daughter and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"No, not yet… I will be though when it's my turn to destroy my memories"

"Emma please, re-think this. I know it's horrible but you are taking away a part of your history that happened. It needs to be there, we have to figure what happened not ignore it!" Snow insisted. "Please" Emma didn't respond, she just stared at the dream catcher, replaying the memories that she had taken from Regina. She watched Regina standing in her office pondering something with tears in her eyes, right before Emma knocked on the door. She watched as Regina wiped away her tears and attempted to compose herself before reaching for the door and opening it, finding Emma standing right outside. Emma closed her eyes and put down the dream catcher, not eager to watch the rest of the memory.

"I don't want this to happen again" Emma said looking away. "I'm scared that it will happen again"

"And that's why you need your memories, you need to have them so we can find a way to stop whatever went wrong…and we need help" Snow said reassuring Emma that she has her support. "We need to talk to someone that knows about this kind of stuff"

"No!" Emma said startling Snow "No we can't! Regina's first question was whom did I tell, I can't tell anyone what I did to her"

"We need to Emma, we need to say something, how else are we going to find out? Regina can't help she doesn't know what happened anymore! Rumpelstiltskin is the only other one that would know of this kind of magic."

"What if it wasn't magic" Emma replied, Snow looking at her quizzically. "What if it was …me… what if I just snapped and…what if it was all …me".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regina fluttered her eyelids slowly, turning her head to the side, looking around her attempting to figure out where she was. The last thing she could recall was going to her office and somehow she ended up in what appeared to be her bedroom. She looked down and noticed that she had her clothes on but they were different from what she remembers wearing what seemed like a few minutes ago. Regina slowly got up from her laying position and winced as she felt a pain shoot up her leg. She felt her thigh, curiously trying to figure out what the shooting pain was. She stretched out her arm to view the time but as she looked at her watch something else caught her attention. A light bruise encircled her wrists, she looked at the right one as well, it too had the same markings. Her mind raced, what had happened between the office and her home that would have caused such injuries. She decided to get up and to the bathroom to freshen up, all of a sudden feeling a dull pain in her pelvic region, her eyes widened and she recalled a pain similar to that in her past and dreaded what that meant. She began slowly panting, very confused and scared not remembering what happened. She reached for her phone which was usually sitting on her nightstand before she goes to bed, but she was fully clothed and she would never have fallen asleep in her day clothes. She crept into the hallway, not really trusting that there was no one else in the house. She went downstairs, hyper alert, in search for her phone. She spotted it on her office desk and aimed for it. She picked up the phone and noticed that the date had also changed. She viewed her phone as 10:34am Thursday. She appeared to have missed three days of her life, the last she checked it was a Monday evening. She searched for Emma's phone number and hoped that she would answer.

Emma was sitting in her office, her mind fixated on her pen and the clicks that she can make with it. Unable to concentrate on much else. Her phone started vibrating on the table and she immediately picked it up hoping it was something that made her get out of the office, an excuse from her paperwork that she had piling up on her desk. She viewed the screen with Regina's name flashing on it. She took a deep breath and answered the phone, telling herself to sound as normal as she could.

"Hey Regina" Emma said with her best sounding normal impression she could make up.

"Emma… I don't know what's going on?" Regina's voice sounded frightened.

"Why what's wrong?" Emma said, afraid that something else might have happened after she left her alone without her memories.

"I don't know I can't remember, I can't remember the last few days, Emma … I don't know what happened…"

"I'll be over in a few minutes, are you at home?" Emma knew the answer the question, and picked up her jacket as she walked out of the office.

"Yes" she heard her exasperated voice on the other line. "Please hurry Emma I think something happened to me."

"I'm coming, Regina just stay there." She hung up the phone and took off in her yellow bug, as fast as she could towards the mansion she had left last night.

Arriving at the mansion, Emma immediately recalled walking up yesterday to the mayor's front porch begging her to let her in so she can _talk_. She walked up and stood at the brunette's front porch. Taking a deep breath, hoping that she would be able to explain the situation and it would just come to her. It was a risk but her brain couldn't conjure a perfect story. She knocked once and Regina had swung open the door, her eyes wide, a terrified expression on her face. "Emma!" she opened the door allowing the blonde room to enter the house before closing the door behind her. "Emma, do you know what happened the last few days?"

"What do you mean Regina?" Emma replied trying to sound as clueless as she can.

"Look" Regina said pulling up her sleeves to show the blonde her wrists where the bruises were still visible. "I don't know how this happened, and I have scratches on my leg, and…" Regina stopped herself contemplating if she should reveal all her mysterious pains. "I have a …another pain that…" Regina looked at Emma, trying to read the expression on her face. "I…It shouldn't be there". Emma raised an eyebrow. "I just don't know what happened and I think I was attacked… Do you know what happened?"

"Uh… I don't really know, Regina …we… had been fighting a … monster for a few days" Emma blurted out. "it attacked you"

"What? What kind of monster? What did it look like" Regina exclaimed, very alarmed at this news.

"No…not a real monster…it was a…man… we didn't know much about him…he was at your house, the other day. We had been tracking him…and well… he was at your house and he was attacking you, and …we killed him." Emma said trying to make the story as vague as she could without it sounding suspicious. "That…it…he…must have erased your memory of the event"

"Of the last three days?" Regina asked astonished

"Yeah, I don't know. We just-"

"Did it…he, did he do more than…attack…did he… ra-" Regina stammered, horrified at the idea that someone had taken advantage of her.

"No… No he didn't…I mean… I think he tried but, we…killed him ..before…" Emma had much difficulty to find the words, watching Regina's reaction to every word.

"That might explain the …other pain" the brunette looked away.

"I'm sorry, Regina" unknowingly to Regina, Emma was apologizing for much more than the pain. "You're safe now…" she said watching the brunette finger the bruises on her wrists. Regina looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Emma." She walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace. "You're a good friend". Emma's eyes widened, returning the hug, feeling very guilty for knowing how Regina would react if she knew the truth about who had really hurt her. The mayor pulled away, and held on to Emma's arms. "What's the matter?" she looked into her eyes, knowing that something was going on with the blonde.

"Uh…Nothing…it's just …hook…Killian left." Emma thinking quickly of a logical explanation for her expression. Regina's eyes widened.

"What happened? I'm so sorry." Regina did her best to be there for her friend. Emma couldn't stand it, the guilt was eating up at her and Regina had mistakenly taken Emma's reaction to mean a broken heart from Killian's abandonment.

"I …he…tried to destroy his memory of…killing David's father…" Regina looked at her quizzically, confused and surprised at this news. "I told him to stop talking to me because he was keeping secrets. And he couldn't come to me" Emma mentally kicked herself. She's doing the same thing that Killian did, she had no right to lie to Regina and no right to treat Killian the way she did.

"Oh Emma… You're in pain." Regina stated, completely focusing on Emma and forgetting her own worries, empathizing with her.

"It's okay… I'll deal". Emma said dismissing her heart ache. Regina looked at her silently, knowing that there is something hurting the blonde. "Regina, I have to go now… are you going to be okay?" She said searching Regina's face, looking for something to distract herself.

"I'll be okay… what about you?" Regina replied, placing her hand on Emma's forearm, trying to keep contact.

"Yeah, I will… I'm going back to the office, I have a lot of paperwork to do" Emma smiled, trying to assure Regina that she doesn't need to worry. "You call me if you need anything" Emma released Regina's grip on her as she walked out of the door, leaving Regina standing in the hallway, slightly confused.

Emma had just revealed Killian's secret to David in their kitchen, David was pacing, not believing what he had just heard. Emma sat on the kitchen island watching him as she tried to get her mind to focus on one thing. Regina kept popping up into her mind, then Killian, then Regina. It was hard to keep track of the confusion and pain that she was feeling so she decided to block it out and feel numbness. She accepted an embrace from David, feeling all the love that a father had for his daughter. Emma imagined what David would say if he knew the truth of what Emma was really capable of. Emma had told Snow not to tell anyone about the incident that it will blow over and Regina will eventually forget that her memories are gone, and return to life as it was, in the meantime Emma will be the one to suffer being able to recall all the unpleasant details that she could of the event. Her mind gave her flashbacks of Regina's body, and pleads, and all Emma could do was fight back the tears each time it happened.

Emma stood in her office with David shuffling though papers, and heard a familiar female voice. Regina was standing there, smiling with a brochure in her hand for drinks at the new pub. Emma dreaded this. Regina out of all people was trying to comfort her and be there for her like a good friend would. Emma avoided eye contact with her and declined the offer. Regina was persistent, wanting her to talk about her emotions. All Emma wanted to do was to block it out.

After a bogus phone call regarding a fight at a nearby pub, she found Regina standing with a half drunk Snow inside the pub holding drinks. "Now tell us about this no good pirate", she said, completely clueless as to Emma's bigger problem. She sat across the bar from the brunette, Emma couldn't help but think Regina looked very pretty in this light. Her face glowed, and she noticed that her bruises on her wrists were becoming more faint, either do to magic, or a really good concealer.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma exclaimed, when she caught Regina gazing at her. Regina smiled at her, and attempted to bring whatever Emma was feeling out into the open. Emma remained closed, afraid that if she started speaking, more things than what she wanted to keep hidden will spill out and destroy everything she's been trying to keep secret. After Snow nearly killed herself challenging a bunch of Vikings to a knife throwing contest, Regina's hand sneaked its way towards Emma's arm, clutching onto it and pulling her towards an area for dancing. Emma shook her head. "No, Regina I don't feel like dancing" Regina continued to smile.

"Just for a little while, Emma, it will take your mind off things" Emma returned the smile, half heartedly and lazily mimicked Regina's moves. She watched as the brunette swayed with the music, fully engaged in the little effects that the alcohol had on her and the music. Emma gazed at her, thoughts racing, paying attention to every move, every flip of her hair and each swing of her hips as she danced, trying to get Emma to engage in dancing with her. Emma couldn't help but smile, at how innocent she looked and how carefree and not scared she was of the blonde, the blonde who attacked her in the most horrific way, not 72 hours ago. Emma's smile fell, realizing that she needed to go home and sulk for a while. She stopped and left Regina on the dance floor. Regina stopped and watched as Emma picked up her jacket from the seat and walked out of the pub. Regina looked between Snow's knife throwing and Emma rushing off. "Emma!" She decided to run out after her, fearing that she had done something to upset her friend. "Emma!" she called out when she got outside. Emma stopped in her tracks but didn't turn, tears welling up in her eyes. "Emma, did I do something wrong?" The brunette asked, concerned.

"No, Regina… You didn't do anything wrong… I just need to go home." Emma replied not turning around. "You should go back inside, mom might need your help going home". With that, the blonde opened up the door of her police car and speed away, leaving Regina standing outside, watching the headlights turn the corner and vanish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Okay, yeah. I know my stories are wordy, but I like detail...okay I'm missing some descriptions I realize that but I figured some anxiety would be a nice, bit of spice here and there. Now we still don't know if Emma just like snapped or if something more sinister is happening here, so I hope you keep reading and keep those reviews coming, I love to hear what you guys think! :)**

Chapter 6

Emma was pacing up and down her home hallway, extremely irritated with herself that she let her emotions get as far as they did about Regina in the pub. Emma had barely gotten home before she let out an enraged scream, pounding her steering wheel, out of frustration about the situation. Now, here she was, her mind racing, unable to stop the tears running down her cheeks, thinking about how much all this is probably going to devastate the former Evil Queen if she were to ever find out about what she did to her... took from her. Emma didn't know the first place to look, or research regarding her unforgivable actions she made against Regina that night. She thought perhaps Gold would be of some assistance, but Gold would be able to decipher any inquiries she would have when she approached him with this subject. She looked at her watch, it was late, too late for Gold to still be in his shop. She shook her head, deciding against the idea of approaching him now, not when she doesn't even have a lead as to what had happened that night. She told Snow that it might have been her, it might not have been magic after all, but she wanted to believe it were magic, she wanted to know that it wasn't all her doing, that she truly wasn't to blame for her actions, which she doesn't even remember. Emma picked up her jacket deciding that it was best to go do some research at work where she could think a little more clearly and possibly find an explanation for the actions that she had taken that night.

* * *

Back at the pub, Regina was sitting at the bar watching Snow throw knives very accurately annoying the Vikings with her precise throws, even with alcohol in her system. The bar tender startled Regina when he came up behind her suddenly.

"Where is your friend?" He said smiling

"Oh, she went home, didn't feel like staying" she said uninterested in having a conversation.

"You know, she looked like she needed to talk, and she did… it looks like you need to talk too?" Regina gave him a small acknowledging smile and a dismissive nod.

"I'm okay, I don't need to talk… I'm just waiting for my other friend to get bored of this contest so we can leave" Regina said motioning her head in Snow's direction.

"Why do you want to leave?" He asked, attempting to keep her attention.

"You ask too many questions" she said sharply. "I don't recall seeking you out or showing any interest in speaking to you" she said, sounding like her old Queen-like tone.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty, I didn't mean to pry into your personal life, but it did look like you were having fun with your…friend…before she had a change of heart and stormed off" Regina had enough of this man. She got out the chair and felt a hand on her arm and she paused. "Where are you going your majesty?"

"Get your hand off of me" she said through her teeth and started to conjure a fireball before he grabbed her wrists.

"Now, now your majesty, we mustn't fight now. Emma won't like you anymore if I leave you injured."

"Emma? What does …she have to do with anything?" she demanded as she struggled against his grip. "Let go of me" trying to loosen his grip. He quickly complied letting out a scream of pain when he noticed a knife had pinned his shoulder. Regina had managed to pull away. She looked up to see Snow standing there, staring at the man before looking at Regina and motioning for her to move towards the doorway.

"Let's go" Snow yelled at Regina. The both managed to get out of the pub without the bar tender following them, hearing his screams and his curses grow dimmer and dimmer as they reached Regina's car. Snow panted "what was that all about".

"I have no idea." Regina replied, relieved to get out that situation.

"Are you okay?" Snow said examining Regina's wrists.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Regina panted

"Oh wow, no you're not Regina, you've got bruises!" Snow exclaimed turning Regina's wrists over and examining them.

"No, that was from before, that was from that man that you saved me from…The one who attacked me at my home." Regina said. Snow looked at her puzzled. "Well I don't remember it, he had taken my memory, or at least that's what Emma thought had happened." Snow now realized what Emma had told her to explain the injuries that she sustained from that night. "I put make up on my wrists, it must have smeared off when the bartender grabbed me, but I'm okay really" she assured Snow. Snow looked at her painfully, and gave a gentle smile.

"Well… let's go home" Regina nodded at the suggestion, finally ready to end the strange night.

* * *

The next morning, Snow nearly stomped into the sheriff's office looking for her daughter. Emma was seated in her office, head down on her keyboard completely knocked out. "Emma" Snow said trying to wake the blonde. "Emma" She said a little more loudly. "Emma!" the blonde shot up, her hair stuck to her face, groggily looked around for the owner of the loud voice.

"W-What? I'm up" Emma said, attempting for her eyes to adjust to the light

"What did you tell Regina?" Snow was impatient.

"What did I? What-what?" brushing her hair out of her eyes, trying to understand what she's being asked.

"What did you tell Regina about her injuries?" Emma started at Snow, didn't respond. "Did you tell her that a man attacked her? Because that's what she seems to think"

"I …I didn't know what else…" Emma sputtered.

"See Emma this is why I told you not to take her memories from her, now she's confused, and this is just going to get bigger and bigger and escalate until she learns the truth and will never speak to you again!" Snow was furious.

"I know! I know okay! I'm… I don't know what to do! I'm just making one mistake after the other and all it's doing is hurting!" Emma yelled, tears of frustration crept to her eyes. "I don't want to hurt her anymore"

"Well when you left she had a run-in with that bartender." Emma's eyes widened. "We got out of there before it got bad" Emma looked away.

"I can't do anything without hurting her" Emma said painfully, tears running down her cheeks. Snow slowed down and attempted to have a calming voice to sooth her daughter.

"Emma, no… it was an accident… it was a coincidence that he decided to harass her, and she's fine she's not hurt, she was just very irritated at him." Snow tried to play it down, in an attempt to calm the blonde.

"I need to find Gold" Emma said suddenly. Snow was taken aback, not understanding fully where Emma was going with this. "I need to know if magic had something to do with my … me hurting Regina that day. I can't keep living like this thinking that, maybe…" Emma couldn't bring out the words. "I need to do something" Snow looked at her daughter sadly, nodding in agreement. Emma got up out of her seat and headed to the door stopped by a brunette standing at the doorway, startling both Emma and Mary-Margaret.

"Hey" Regina said, looking between Emma and Snow's startled reactions. Both trying to read Regina's expression to figure out if she had overheard their conversation. "I just…I just came to talk to Emma, but I can see that I might have interrupted something important" Emma looked at Snow quickly, trying to formulate a response.

"Uh, no, but we were just going to…Granny's for some breakfast." Emma said, wincing in her head, knowing that she had no appetite for anything at Granny's at this point.

"Oh, then do you have a minute, Emma?" Regina said directing her attention to the blonde. Emma looked quickly at Snow, wishing that she could vanish with no questions asked. Snow nodded and headed out, leaving a confused and anxious blonde with the brunette. They were left in silence for a few moments before Regina broke it.

"I know you said that I didn't do anything wrong yesterday when you, left the pub in a hurry, but I just wanted to check again today… are we okay?" Regina said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Emma said, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Well, you've been acting strange, or not really strange, but just…not yourself lately and … I just was concerned" stepping closer to the blonde.

"I'm fine Regina" Emma said too quickly.

"I know the Killian thing is hurting you" Emma mentally kicked herself again "but I want you to know that I am here for you" Regina stepped closer. Emma was fighting back the tears, but was unsuccessful. She blinked a few times, looking up, avoiding eye contact with the former Evil Queen. Her mind racing with all the pain that she had caused, and is still causing to the unknowing brunette. "I am so grateful for you, Emma" Emma shook her head, unable to reply. Regina stepped closer and reached over taking the blonde's hand in hers. Emma was physically shaking, unable to control herself. "I want to help you, like you've helped me" Regina's kind words were like arrows piercing Emma's heart, knowing that all of these kind words about her were lies. Emma broke down, she couldn't take it anymore. She sobbed, tears cascaded down her cheeks, bending forward trying not to fall over. Regina didn't expect this reaction, she put her arm over the blonde's shoulders and sinking down to the ground with her. Regina pulled Emma into an embrace, Emma clutched onto the brunette's arm, silently begging for forgiveness. Regina stroked her back, trying to give her as much comfort as she could. Seeing all the pain Emma was in, Regina was sad for her. Wishing she could take some of that pain away and make it more tolerable. Emma had slowed down after several minutes of sobbing uncontrollably, tears wetting Regina's blouse. Emma pushed up to look into the brunette's deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry" Emma said. Regina shook her head.

"No, you don't need to apologize" Regina said, wiping away Emma's tears. "It'll be okay"

"I'm sorry" Emma repeated, and continued to sob. "I'm s-sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gold's doorbell rang as Emma entered it. Gold came out of his back office just in time to hear the door shut. "Gold" Emma called out.

"Ah Ms. Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need information" Emma wasted no time, she didn't want him to start thinking and analyzing her requests.

"Ah, don't we all" he smirked, as he stood behind the counter, waiting for her to tell him what it is that she wants.

"I need to know what magic creates a person to, attack maybe a friend or a family member. The person doesn't remember doing it." She quickly said trying not to fumble her words.

"What did you do Ms. Swan?" Gold didn't blink.

"I didn't say it was me!" Emma shot back, knowing that this conversation was leading up to this. Rumple just looked her, not responding. Waiting for her to be clearer. "Look, I want to at least know that, this kind of thing could happen."

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you the details, Gold, can't you just answer a simple question?" Emma was furious that he was trying to manipulate her in this way.

"You don't get something for nothing dearie" he smirked at her. Emma was fuming, she knew that he would hold out any information until she tells him what he wants to hear.

"I attacked Regina okay!" She gave up, she was desperate and knew that it will eventually come to this. "I just want to know that, it wasn't me, it was something else" she said looking away.

"Why isn't she here with you, trying to _solve_ the mystery"

"Look I already answered one question for you, now answer mine!" Emma demanded.

"Yes" Gold said abruptly.

"Yes…Yes what?" Emma said trying not to show how irritated she was.

"Yes, it is possible Ms. Swan."

"How?" She demanded.

"Multiple ways, possession, controlling someone by the use of their heart-"

"Possession, you mean like ghost?"

"Well there's that, or someone very powerful can override one's ability to control their actions." Emma gave him a quizzical look. "did you notice anything unusual that day, something floating around, maybe a dark mist or a strange light?" Emma shook her head.

"No I was too distraught that day, I wasn't paying much attention to anything" Emma said looking away trying to rake her brain, perhaps she noticed something that she dismissed before.

"Well, being desperate can make us do some very vile things, Ms. Swan" he studied her expressions.

"I wasn't desperate, I was hurting" Emma shot back, angered that he will be so bold as to suggest that she would do something like this on purpose.

"She doesn't remember, does she?" he sneered. "You took that from her." He said, more than a statement than a question. Emma just glared at him. "You think she can forgive you for that? Ah well maybe for the attack, if you find out that it wasn't really you that had control of your body…but for stealing her memories away, not allowing her to grieve, process or even protect herself from another attack" Emma tried to hold back the tears. "Ah now, that's like declawing a cat and throwing it out into the forest…cruelty Emma, that's a special talent"

"Shut up" she barked, deciding that she was done with talking to the imp, turning around to leave the shop. Hearing his words right before she slammed the door.

"Don't hold back, dearie, otherwise it may happen again!" Emma closed her eyes and took in deep breath of fresh air, and put her hands over her ears, trying to ignore Gold's words. ' _it may happen again'._ She won't let it. She will find out what happened that night if it's the last thing that she does, then she will hope that Regina will forgive her for all the things she kept hidden from her.

* * *

****Hey guys. I'm sorry this was a short chapter but Im going to be in hospital for two nights. I'll keep trying to post each night like I have been doing anyway. Love seeing those reviews! For those that want to stop reading because it may end SQ. I can't say if it will or not but there might be some SQ in there so if you don't like any SQ because of what Emma (even if it may not be her in her control) has done, I may suggest not reading it. :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma parked her yellow bug in front of Granny's restaurant, pausing before getting out of the car. Her head filled with guilt and disgust. Disgust for what she had done but disgust from how Rumpelstiltskin decided to address her issue. She got out of the car aiming for the diner, hoping that she could get a nice shot to calm her nerves, knowing full well that it would barely take the edge off.

"Vodka" she said as she sat down at the bar. Granny observed her over her spectacles, trying to read her facial expression. "Plain" she was trying to make it clear that she didn't want to talk she just wanted a drink. Granny scoffed and went to fetch the drink.

"Emma" she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey dad" she said, secretly wishing she didn't have to run into anyone that she knew or was related to.

"How are you?" he nodded toward the shot glass that Granny had just placed in front of his daughter.

"Oh, I'm just…dealing" she said with a nearly convincing smile.

"I can tell" he said not convinced, but willing to let it go, figuring that it might have something to do with the pirate. "how was the girls night out deal?" he asked willing to change the subject.

"It was, okay, it got me thinking of other things" she replied, "that's for sure" she said more to herself than David.

"Yeah, I just passed Regina and she didn't think it was too successful" he smiled, trying to be comforting.

"Oh?" Emma's ears perked up. "Where was she going?"

"Going to her office, she had a box in her hand. I offered to help but she insisted that it wasn't that heavy" David said leaning over the bar to order a cup of coffee.

"Her office…?" Emma froze, has Regina been to her office since the last time they were in there together? Emma suddenly jumped out of her chair. "I gotta go" she rushed.

"Hey where are you going?!" David was alarmed at the sudden movement, and the clang of the door chime as Emma took off, running in the direction of the mayor's office. She spotted Regina getting closer to the building and needed to stop her before she went into the office and saw a suspicious looking scene.

"Hey! Hey Regina!" she yelled for the woman to stop walking. Regina paused hearing her name. The mayor turned around to see Emma running to her. Her hair flailing around with the wind as she approached her. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Emma!" she beamed.

"Hey" Emma came to a halt, panting slightly. "Hey" Regina kept watching her, as she caught her breath.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong, I just…I just wanted…" Emma had a difficult time finding her words. Regina watched her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Wanted to see if you would go to Granny's with me… Now…"

"Now?" Regina grinned, indicating it was a strange time to go to Granny's and she was clearly in the middle of something.

"Yeah, right now" Emma persisted.

"Well, okay, I'll just put these up in my office and we'l-."

"I can take them" Emma said quickly. "here my car is just over here, we'll put them there and then later I can take them".

"But Emma the office is just around the corner"

"Don't worry I can take them" Emma repeated trying to annoy Regina enough to where she will just give up. Regina contemplated this action. Regina smiled and handed the blonde the box. Emma smiled and walked with Regina to the infamous yellow bug. On the way to Granny's.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong Emma?" Regina said suspiciously trying to read the blonde's body language and behavior.

"Can't a person want to spend some time with their friend?" Emma said trying not to sound too out of the ordinary. Regina didn't answer and kept walking. When they reached Granny's, Emma was thinking of a million different excuses to get Regina not to go to her office, and how to keep her out of there long enough to clean up any evidence left behind.

* * *

Emma's mind was racing. Emma had just left Granny's in a hurry to catch up with Regina. David was sitting at a table with Henry who immediately jumped up and went to his mothers, showing very much excitement to see them.

"Mom! Mom! It's great to see you! He went to hug both of his moms at the same time" Regina was delighted, excited to see her son so happy.

"Hi Henry! You're in a pleasant mood aren't you!" She laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be? Both my moms are talking to each other again!" the blood drained for Emma's face. Regina laughed, confused looking between Emma and Henry.

"Why wouldn't we be talking?" she grinned trying to understand what Henry was saying.

"Well you guys had that big fight, and I hate it when you argue" Emma was speechless, her brain blank as a slate.

"Emma what is he talking about?" she looked at Emma. Emma paused. She closed her eyes for a second and thought. She couldn't believe she is going to be lying again. But she rationalized it. It was for Regina.

"You know, now that I think about it we did have an argument, but I can't remember what it was about, which means it probably wasn't that big of a deal anyway" she downplayed it, hoping that Henry will just drop the subject and Regina will simply accept this simple explanation.

"What are you talking about? You looked miserable and mom wouldn't even leave the house!" Henry argued, of course. Regina just listened, getting irritated and confused, wondering how much did she actually miss by having those two days of her memory removed. Emma had been acting strange since the day she woke up without her memories and everything was just off.

"Henry, just…drop it" Emma couldn't hold back, she snapped. "When I say it's not that big of a deal, then just drop it!" She said sternly, almost glaring at him. He stared back, rarely has he seen his blonde mother in such a state. She almost looked desperate. "Now, let's just have a nice dinner and enjoy each other's company" Emma was slipping, each day was a risk that Regina will find out the truth, and Emma wasn't the kind of person to hold a secret very well. It ate at her every day and each time she saw or thought of Regina.

* * *

Emma walked with Regina out of diner after the dinner with David and Henry, after the little near disaster, the dinner went smoothly and no one brought up the subject of Regina being angry with Emma. Regina was quiet most of the dinner, concerned with what Henry had said but wondering why Emma had such a reaction unless Emma was hiding something. "I know you don't want to talk about it" Regina said not looking Emma in the face. Emma's ears perk, and hoped that it wasn't something she would have to lie about again, but knowing the probability is pretty high. "I think you know what Henry was talking about, and I think you're hiding something from me" Regina said, now making eye contact with the blonde. Emma didn't respond, she was having a difficult time continuing this lie. "Did something happen between us?" Regina said more quietly. Emma continued her silence, tears threatening to come. "Did I have a right to be angry?" Regina said stepping closer, seeing Emma starting to shatter. "It's more than Killian isn't it?" Regina's questions were only answered through gritted teeth and tears. Finally Emma nodded. Regina continued to watch her, seeing the pain in her face, hurt the former Evil Queen's heart. "What happened, Emma?"

"I can't tell you, Regina" Emma shook her head, "please… I can't…" She began sobbing. Regina's eyes began to water.

"Is it about that man?" the brunette whispered her fear. Emma looked at her confused, not remembering the first lie that she told Regina. "Did he… did he rape me?" Emma's eyes widened. "Because, you told me, he didn't that…you killed him before he-" Regina began to panic. Emma, opened and closed her mouth, trying to formulate the words to tell her that it wasn't like that. "I have felt that feeling before. I knew what it was but, I wanted to believe that you came in time". Emma's mind couldn't function, she wanted to comfort Regina tell her that it didn't happen, then everything went black.

* * *

 **Phew, okay. So, what do you think?! I really appreciate hearing your feedback, and your predictions.** **Still none of the characters are mine, I meant to make this a more Regina heavy chapter but this didn't really happen, woops. . . See you guys tomorrow! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Emma, Emma!" Regina was bent over the blonde as she laid on the ground, unconscious. Regina was beginning to panic. "Emma!" She shook her shoulders. "Come on Emma, wake up!" Regina's yells drew the attention of David and Henry inside the diner, who then came rushing outside.

"What happened?" David knelt beside his daughter.

"I don't know she just, passed out!" Regina was replaying to scene in her head. She felt guilty for pushing Emma to talk about something that was obviously disturbing to her. Henry bent over his mother, as he called out to her. Regina stood up trying to get out of the way, but not taking her eyes of the blonde. Slowly Emma started to regain consciousness, making small noises. Regina let out a sigh of relief when she saw the blonde stir.

"Okay, Emma you're alright" David assured her.

"What happened?" Emma widened her eyes, blinking trying to get her eyes to focus.

"You fainted" Regina said, still standing up watching her as she tried to regain her balance. "Are you okay?" she was afraid to get near her. There was no reason to anyway, both her son and her father were there to help her and protect her.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks" she said dismissively, finally able to balance. "I think, I'll go home now" she said still in a daze.

"Okay honey I'll take you home" her father said, feeling protective.

"no, no I …I can go home by myself. I'm just a little stunned. I'll be fine" Emma said, trying to find some time to be alone, she didn't want her father hovering over her. "I'm fine Henry" she smiled at her son, who was giving her worried glances.

"You don't look fine, mom" he said, trying to find a way that he can accompany her. Regina remained silent, not interested in causing more of a problem.

"Henry, how about you and David get some Aspirin and an icepack from the store and bring it over. I think that would be nice, and that's a good way to help me right now." Henry looked from his grandfather to his mother and nodded.

"How about just a wait a while before you drive, Emma, would you?" David said, still concerned. Emma nodded, left standing there with a quiet Regina, who avoided eye contact. Emma also didn't want to break the silence but figured if they stand there any longer all it will do is make it awkward.

"Regina I-"

"I'm sorry." She interrupted. Emma halted her sentence. "I shouldn't have pushed. I noticed it was bothering you"

"Regina, I've just been under…a lot of stress lately… you didn't do anything wrong" Emma tried to reassure the brunette, who was still avoiding eye contact.

"May I ride with you?" Regina but still not looking Emma directly in the eye.

"Ride? Ride where?"

"You said that you were going to go home, I'd feel better knowing that you got home safely" she said finally turning her head to look at her.

"How are you going to get back?" Regina shrugged, it's a small town, we don't really _need_ a car. She smiled. Emma was starting to relax around the mayor for the first time in several days. Emma tried to stop thinking about the event and focus on the present with Regina. Emma nodded and motioned to the bug that still had Regina's box in it, which was completely ignored when they got into the car.

"You haven't been yourself lately, and I understand. Well, somewhat. I just hope that whatever is bothering you Emma, that you'll be able to cope well with it." Regina wanted to give Emma something to make her feel better. She didn't know what it was, but she thought she would try.

The ride to Emma's home was short and sweet. Their communication was minimal, but that's what both needed. When Emma put her car in park, she decided that the least she could do would be offer the brunette something to drink, which the brunette gladly accepted.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen, Regina admired the limited but elegantly placed décor, Emma had created. Her eyes fixated on some pictures that Emma had hung up of her family as well as Regina. The brunette smiled at a picture that all three, Emma, Henry and Regina were grinning, appearing so happy to be in each other's presence. Regina turned around and jumped seeing Emma surprisingly close to her, holding a glass of alcohol out to her.

"Whiskey" Emma smiled, and took a step back, seeing that she got a little too close to the mayor.

"Thanks" Regina cleared her throat, tucked her hair behind her ear and sipped on her drink. Emma motioned to the living room to get comfortable. Regina followed, trying to take in all the details of the house that she's never noticed before. Emma patted the seat next to her and Regina complied.

"So, what happened after I left the pub" Emma said out of the blue.

"Oh uh, not much, just the bartender was being very inappropriate"

"I'm sorry I left you two there, I shouldn't have taken off like that" Emma said sincerely.

"Well, like I said you haven't been yourself lately, I just didn't know what had made you upset." Emma broke eye contact.

"I felt guilty" she passed her drink back and forth in her hands slowly as she tried to come with the right words. "I felt guilty, Regina for… looking at you the way I was doing" she confessed.

"How was that?" Regina was intrigued.

"Lustfully." Emma admitted, "I was watching you dance, and I started having thoughts that weren't…thoughts that I should be having" Regina scooted closer.

"What were those thoughts, Emma" watching Emma's every move, hoping that Emma will make eye contact with her soon.

"I… I liked…I liked the way you looked…I thought you were beautiful. The way you were dancing… you have a beautiful figure" Regina smiled, delighted that Emma was having these thoughts, and admitting to them.

"I like yours too, Emma" Regina leaned in closer, Emma turned her head to face the brunette sitting incredibly close to her. Emma tried to resist the urge to close the gap, but failed. She crushed her lips with Regina's and closed her eyes, letting out a small moan. Regina had nearly spilled her drink with the movement, needing to taste the blonde. Emma, took Regina's glass and placed it on the coffee table, all the while not removing her lips from the brunette. She leaned into her as Regina leaned back, allowing the blonde to pin her to the couch. They tasted each other's mouths, eagerly, panting as they moved with each other. Emma broke the kiss and gazed into the deep brown eyes of the woman under her. Emma bend forward, placing a kiss on her neck, before pulling back and sitting up panting slightly, fixing her hair. Regina pushed herself up trying to catch her breath as well. Emma reached over and took a sip of her drink.

* * *

 **Okay this is fluffyish. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed a little SQ**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Regina sat comfortably on Emma's couch watching the blonde's every move. After the short make out session, Emma was having difficulty processing what had just occurred. Regina watched her silently, obviously very not sorry for what happened. Emma however, appeared distressed but did not voice this. She paced around, with a drink in her hand, regularly taking sips out of it.

"Emma" Regina said gently. The blonde didn't respond, she was in her own world trying to make sense out of her feelings. There was the woman she's been scared to get near, look at or talk to since the incident, and she was taking advantage of her. "Emma". Regina is innocent, how can she take her memories and then make out with her, like nothing ever happened. "Emma!"

"What" Emma said suddenly, startled by hearing Regina's voice.

"Stop"

"Stop what?" Emma said, attempting to act like everything was fine and she wasn't in deep thought about what she had just done.

"Stop worrying" Regina said as she stood up and walked towards her. Emma stood still, and felt Regina's hands on her shoulders. "I'm not a lesbian" Regina blurted out, causing Emma's eye brow to arch. "I like both" she smiled. "and I've like both for as long as I can remember" Regina appeared very comfortable with her sexuality, trying to make Emma not feel as awkward. If only Emma had to worry about the awkwardness of kissing another woman, that would be fantastic.

"I didn't know that" Emma stated, bluntly.

"I guess one wouldn't unless that one is a woman I like" Regina smiled sexily. Emma blushed and smiled back. Emma raised her hand and stroked Regina's cheek, the mayor immediately leaned into her hand. Emma looked deeply into the dark brown eyes of the mayor, searching her soul. She leaned her forehead onto Regina's, taking her hand and kissing it. Regina smiled as she closed her eyes, before feeling soft lips on hers again. Emma broke the light kiss, enjoying being this close to Regina, trying to memorize every inch of her and feel of her.

"I want to take things slow" Emma quietly said, not removing herself from the closeness she has with Regina. Feeling a nod from the brunette, Emma sighed in relief, knowing that Regina won't expect too much out of her. Regina eventually pulled away, and picked up her purse to head out.

"How about dinner?" Regina asked, as Emma opened the door for her. Emma, couldn't help but smile at the brunette's eagerness. Regina had tucked her hair behind her ear again and looked shyly away, grinning.

"I'd like that, Regina"

"Good, I'll come by tomorrow at, how about we say six?"

"Sound like a plan" Emma gazed at the brunette in the moonlight, entranced by her beauty.

"Okay" Regina stepped closer, and gave Emma a light peck on the lips. She grinned at her before turning around and swiftly going down the stairs. Emma watched her disappear, walking towards her mansion. Emma began frowning, thought racing through her head about her behavior towards the mayor. She shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong. She scolded herself as she poured herself another drink.

* * *

Early the next morning, Emma sat her yellow bug staring at the box that she said she will deliver to Regina's office. She would have to go soon, in case Regina gets a desire to go to her office and see the disaster that was left behind. Emma shifted her car into gear and drove downtown to the mayor's office. She lugged the box up several flights of stairs, she entered the hallway that she was sitting in when Snow came and found her. She had an instant flashback which made her drop the box.

 _She was huddled in the corner, watching Regina's door, knowing full well that Regina was just behind that door, feeling betrayed, in pain, and terrified. Emma could do nothing but sit there, shivering, aware that she is the reason for the brunette's pain and fear._

Emma's eyes welled up with tears as she recalled the deep feeling of despair and helplessness as she sat outside the office away from Regina. Only thinking of the continued paint that she is causing the brunette by lying to her and having a relationship with her. Emma covered her face, trying to control her emotions in order to go back into the office and clean up the mess that was left behind. She tried to distract herself, tried to shake off the horrible feeling she had in her gut. She bent over and picked up the box, before opening the door to the office. Memories came flooding back, as she saw shreds of Regina's clothes from that night, a dried blood on the tile and rug. She saw a shattered picture frame that she hadn't noticed before next to the door. She picked it up and moved the broken glass off the picture. A picture of Henry stared back at her. She repaired the picture with magic, placing it gently back on the wall, before moving towards Regina's clothes. She picked them up and put them in a trash bag, disgusted with herself. She used magic to clean up the blood spills off the tile and rug. Regina had scooted to the wall, trailing some blood along with her. Emma winced remembering how the brunette couldn't even look at her, and how terrified she was. Emma's eyes formed tears again, she shook her head angrily trying to shake the thoughts and memories away. She looked around the office once more before leaving.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful, to Emma's relief she could continue with her busy work at the sheriff's office, trying to think of a good excuse to not be able to go to dinner with Regina. Her heart was begging her to go, to be with the mayor and enjoy her company, but her mind was telling her that it was wrong to keep this going and it was unfair to both Emma and Regina, knowing they cannot have a true relationship. David walked into the room as Emma was shifting through pages and pages of documents that needed to be digitized.

"Hey, anything new?" he asked starting his task of organizing the busy work, Emma had created.

"Oh no, same old same old" Emma said smiling, trying to be as normal as she can be.

"Did you go through the security cameras yet? I haven't done those since last week" David said, pulling out a machine that contacted equipment attached to each security camera in Storybrook.

"No I haven't yet, I thought I'd do that later"

"It's piling up Emma, why don't you do that and I'll take over the paper documents?" David said, seeing that Emma was preoccupied and could use more of a distraction than scanning and uploading documents. Emma sighed and gave in, knowing that this would be a good use of time to see anything suspicious activity in Storybrook.

After several hours of watching and fast forwarding security images Emma was starting to get sleepy. David was packing up and getting ready to head home to wake his wife. He watched Emma's eyes flutter trying to keep them focused. David went to her, kissed her on the forehead and left for the rest of the day. Emma looked at her clock which said 4:45pm. An hour and 15 minutes before her date with Regina will begin. She turned her attention back to her screen and clicked on the next footage. Her eyes widened, and she became increasingly alert. She was looking at Mayor Mills, standing in her office staring at herself in the mirror with tears in her eyes. Emma's mind was racing, could this be the day of the incident, was it all filmed? Emma watched as Regina quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door to someone. Emma took in a sharp breath seeing herself standing at the door.

* * *

 **Dun dun duunn! Ohhhh dear. :) Tell me what you think? Any predictions? no characters are mine, but I love writing about them. See you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the footage. She was paralyzed, as she watched herself enter the office and Regina comforting her. The video was silent and couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but Emma was well aware of how this video will end and didn't want to continue watching. She hit pause as she prepared herself, uncertain if it would be an invasion of privacy to continue watching. She didn't remember what happened after entering the office and knew that it wasn't good. She took in a breath and hit play button to continue the video, curious as to what happened after she blacked out. Emma watched as Emma and Regina had an intense conversation, then suddenly Regina stood up saying something before starting to walk away. Emma saw herself reach out for Regina's hand and slowly pull her towards her, their bodies coming closer to each other on the couch. Emma remembered how nice Regina's scent was and how soft her blouse was. Emma's eyes then started to fixate on something in the room that she never noticed before, probably because she was so intensely close to Regina and focusing entirely on her. She noticed a dark concentrated mist, floating around hovering over the two women. Regina abruptly stood up and backed away staring at Emma and shaking her head, right after the mist had shot into the blonde woman. Emma continued to stare, amazed. This is where she blacked out. Emma couldn't remember anything after that. Her anxiety level started to escalate, knowing that this isn't going to end well, she watched as Regina tried to stop Emma from leaving. Emma gasped as she saw herself pin the brunette to the wall before throwing her to the tile. Emma's eyes began to sting with unshed tears, watching as she advanced on top of Regina, bending forward pinning the brunette's wrists above her with magic, as she began to tear at her clothes, Emma stopped the video, unable to continue watching. Emma covered her face, trying to control herself. Regina looked so scared and confused at what was happening to her. Emma turned the machine off, trying to focus on figuring out what the dark mist was. She had to find out.

* * *

She went home taking the equipment with her, with an intent of studying the footage and the thing that invaded her body and violated Regina. Emma placed the equipment on the kitchen table, and looked at her watch. It was almost 5:30pm and she had to get ready for dinner with Regina. Emma's mind couldn't focus. She tried to get the scene out of her head that she witnessed not half an hour ago. How was she going to go on this date with Regina after seeing that!? Emma shook her head and took off upstairs to change.

The doorbell range at 10 minutes before 6:00pm. Emma looked at her watched, Regina must have decided to come early, which isn't like her. Regina is usually punctual not early or late. Emma rushed downstairs, ran her fingers through her hair and prepared herself. Opening the door she saw the smiling face of her mother. "Mom!" Emma said startled.

"Hi Emma! I thought I would come over and keep you company for a while, how are you doing?" Emma was caught off guard.

"Oh yeah… um…I was expecting someone else, I'm sorry" she said confused, letting her mother come into the house.

"Oh? Who?" Snow asked curiously. "You look nice, all dressed up" Looking at her red dress and high heels.

"Uh yea… Um… Regina" Emma said quietly. Snow's eyes widened. Opened her mouth and closed it, unsure of what to say. Emma looked away, and headed towards the kitchen. "We're going to dinner together." She said trying to sound as if it were normal.

"Like… Like a date?" Emma nodded, avoiding eye contact. "Emma, no…this is…this is not right Emma this is wrong!" Snow protested, Emma closed her eyes. "Emma what are you thinking?! This is the same woman that you…" Snow stopped herself before she went too far. "Emma-"

"I know, okay! I know… but mom… I found the security footage"

"What?" Snow said shaking her head, trying to follow Emma's train of thought. Emma motioned her mother to the equipment on the kitchen table.

"This, this showed me that something had possessed me…my body and made me do things… mom… it wasn't me" She said looking at in her mother's eyes. "it wasn't me" she whispered. Snow looked at her daughter and then back at the equipment which was off. Snow had a hard time forming the words. "I know that… that it was my body that did it to her, but –"

"If she remembers it, it's still you Emma. This is not a good idea to have a relationship with her. She doesn't know everything, you took her memories. This is very dysfunctional" Snow shook her head, feeling bad for her daughter's complicated situation.

"I know… but I don't want to hurt her again" Emma said quietly. "I didn't want to say no… I like her…" Snow looked at her daughter painfully. "I've liked her for a long time. I just… Never wanted to admit it"

"Oh Emma…" Snow said, approaching her daughter. "I know this is hard"

The doorbell rang. Emma sucked in a breath, knowing that it was the mayor of Storybrook waiting outside her door. Emma looked her mother. "There is something in that footage that can tell us what happened. I found a mist at beginning of the tape, can you look into it. Maybe you can recognize something." Emma said to her mother, hoping that this can answer some questions. Snow nodded. "Thanks mom" she tried to give her a smile before walking over to the door. Pausing for a second before opening the door to a lovely brunette, standing with a tight black dress, hair perfectly in place, shiny black heels and make up perfectly done, highlighting her cheekbones and bright brown eyes. Regina beamed. "Regina" Emma breathed out, taking in her beauty. "You look… beautiful" she gazed at her. Regina grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You too Emma" Emma smiled delicately at the mayor. "Are you ready to go?" she said indicating that she will be driving. Emma nodded and closed the door behind her, walking with the brunette down the stairs and to the car.

* * *

Emma and Regina entered a large restaurant that Emma didn't even know existed in Storybrook called Silver Lights. White table cloth and silver goblets, filling with a delicious red wine. Regina picked a perfect location for their first date. The candle lights sparkled, illuminating the brunettes hair and face. Emma gazed at her date, watching her smile and giggle as they talked. Regina reached her hand across the table to hold Emma's. Emma looked down and observed the brunette's hand caressing her own. Emma's mind raced with thoughts of guilt, shame but also love and admiration. She was so confused, really trying to enjoy herself. "I'm glad we're here together, Emma" she smiled at the blonde, causing the blonde to tear up. "What's wrong?" Regina's smile fell, seeing Emma in distress.

"Nothing, I just… I don't … Regina, I want you to know… that I would never hurt you on purpose" Emma ached to say something to reassure Regina that she meant well. Regina smiled gently.

"I know" Regina squeezed Emma's hand. Emma searched her eyes, knowing full well that Regina would disagree if she knew what Emma had done.

They completed their dinner and walked to the car. Regina stood next to her car, and took Emma's hand, stepping closer to the blonde. Emma allowed herself to lean closer to the brunette. Regina tilted her head slightly up as Emma tilted her head towards her, gently touching their lips. They gently kissed under the stars, Emma's hands traveled around Regina's waist, bringing her closer. Emma explored the brunette's mouth, eagerly tasting it. A moan escaped Regina's throat as her hands ran through soft blonde locks. Regina slowly broke the kiss, gazing into piercing green eyes.

"Oh how sweet" a man's voice startled both women, Emma defensively standing in front of Regina. Emma frowned, recognizing the bartender from the pub standing 10 feet away from the couple.

* * *

 **Oh boy, what have I done? :) *evil grin*. Keep those reviews coming, I love reading them! No characters are mine ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emma and Regina stood, ready to attack if the man made any threatening gestures or movements. The night was cold, and both women weren't wearing the ideal attire to fight like they needed to if it came to that, nevertheless they were preparing themselves. "What do you want?" Emma demanded. The man smiled, watching both women's stances.

"Oh well not much," the man shrugged, and he immediately transformed into Gideon, grinning mischievously at them. Emma frowned, knowing that it was Gideon who had tried to harass Regina in the pub that night. "I just thought I'd clear the air, it's so … congested with lies, it's hard to breathe" he teased. Regina raised an eyebrow, still glaring at him. With a wave of his hand, Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared right next to him. The brunette couldn't even blink before Gideon had his arm around her neck, pressing her body against his. She tugged at his arm that was holding her in place, gasping for breath, as she tried to glance at Emma who was panicking.

"LET HER GO!" she yelled, frantically. Gideon held Regina in front of him, using her as a shield.

"Not until you help me" he said, restraining the mayor who continued to struggle. Emma's eyes darted from the brunette to Gideon's smirking face. She contemplated how likely would Regina survive if Emma threw her magic at Gideon. She decided against it, avoiding hurting Regina is a good plan. She watched as Regina struggled, trying to pry his arm off her neck, Emma could tell she was getting weaker, with the lack of oxygen.

"Please, Gideon, let her go!" Emma begged, seeing the mayor grow pale, unable to utter a word. Gideon noticed the mayor's struggles became weaker, and released the pressure on her neck, only to grab her by the hair and pull her head back. Regina gasped and started to pant trying to regain some of her control. Gideon's hand held her waist as he gazed at the brunette in his arms.

"My you're a pretty one" he smirked, looking over Regina's body like a predator admiring his prey. Emma was almost unable to control her emotions. She wanted to kill Gideon for looking at Regina in that way, touching her. "Emma," he looked up, to stare into the blonde's eyes. "I will give this doll back to you, but in return you must do me a favor" he said mockingly. Emma continued to glare at him.

"What do you want?" she repeated, darkly.

"I want you to kill the black fairy" he said simply. Emma frowned, not knowing who or where the black fairy was, much less how to kill her.

"Why?" Emma demanded.

"I know what you did to this one" he said looking back at Regina, who was breathing hard through her nose, trying to give him a death glare, her head still pulled back. Emma's eyes widened, unable to respond.

"If you need more of a motivation to kill the black fairy for me, I have one" he grinned. Emma listened intently, hoping that Regina isn't in pain right now as he holds her still. "That dark mist that you saw enter your body…is the magic of the black fairy"

"Emma…what is he talking about" Regina finally spoke. Gideon leaned his head towards Regina, getting very close. He breathed in her scent, getting closer to her neck.

"Your girlfriend is hiding things from you Regina, dark things…You may want to reconsider who you're playing with" he grinned viciously. Emma couldn't hold back anymore, she screamed charging at him. Gideon disappeared into a mist letting go of Regina who immediately landed on the cold ground. Emma rushed over to help up the brunette.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, concerned for Regina's safety.

"Yeah, I'm fine… what was that about?" Gideon appeared behind them suddenly.

"You have twenty-four hours Ms. Swan… or what you did to Regina, will be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to her." He threatened, before disappearing to a smoke one last time. Emma's mind raced, frightened about the threat.

"Regina, we need to talk" Emma finally decided, for Regina's own safety she would have to somehow discuss this issue with her. "Let's go back to my house" she said, helping the brunette up. "I should have never gotten you into this mess" she shook her head.

"Oh Emma, you couldn't have prevented it, or even known it… don't blame yourself" the brunette tried to reassure her. "He's playing mind games, he's just like his father" she scoffed, disgusted at how much Gideon reminded Regina of Rumple.

"He threatened you" Emma said sadly, thinking of those words that Gideon had said at the end, terrified her. She didn't want Regina to be hurt, and didn't want to risk it. She had to find out how to kill the black fairy, if that was even possible. "I'm sorry Regina" she turned to her holding her hand. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this problem, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for letting Gideon threaten me by using you." Emma's tears started to appear, as she shook her head trying to get her head and mind away from the possibility of Regina suffering. She hated it.

* * *

Regina and Emma walked silently up the stairs to Emma's porch. Emma unlocked the door slowly, her mind buzzing with different ways of how she was going to break the news to the brunette about the incident, and how she took her memories away from her. Upon entering the house, Emma saw her mother in the kitchen researching on the computer, the equipment from the office, turned on. Regina was surprised to see Snow in the kitchen after going on a date with her daughter, the last thing she expected to see was her date's mother. Snow looked up and jumped, surprised to see her daughter and Regina standing in the hallway looking at her. Snow blushed, "Oh…Hi! Um oh …wow. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be here, you're early! I mean, I…I'm going to go now" she said grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"No wait mom… it's okay" tried to calm her mother down and make her feel less awkward.

"Oh no it's not okay, I'm invading your…space…I need to-"

"No really, mom… we have to …I have to tell Regina" Snow paused, not sure if she heard or understood what her daughter was saying. Snow looked at Regina, who was puzzled.

"Tell me what?" Regina stated, curiously looking between both Emma and Snow's face. Emma looked back at her mother.

"We're going upstairs, can you continue what you were doing, this is more crucial that it was before" Emma said before, taking Regina's hand and heading upstairs. Snow nodded, and went back to doing her research, trying to figure out where the mist came from.

* * *

Meanwhile Regina sat on the bed, watching Emma pace the hard wood in front of her. Regina was trying to be a patient as she could but it was getting under her skin, knowing that Emma isn't used to hiding things. Emma tried to restrain herself from weeping and throwing herself at Regina to beg for forgiveness. She finally stopped and took a breath. She went and sat next to the brunette, who was searching her face for some answered. "Regina, I need to tell you something, very difficult, and I understand if you want nothing to do with me after" she watched Regina shake her head, trying to provide her with some comfort silently. "It's not easy, I did something…something I regret, and I should have listened to Mary-Margaret, but I didn't and now, I'm going to pay the price for it." Regina continued to watch her, trying to be silent to not break Emma's concentration. "I was…I was the one who took your…memories away" she said, looking away. Regina was taken aback, she frowned trying to understand.

"Why? Why would you do that?" she tried to sound understanding, and not jump to conclusions.

"I thought it was for the best, I thought it would be easier… I didn't want to see you in pain… I didn't want you to see me the way you did…" Regina was confused. "I didn't want you to be in pain…" Emma couldn't control the tears. "I didn't want you to hate me the way you did…" Emma sobbed. Regina continued to watch her, silently. Emma was having a difficult time coming out with the information that she was so ashamed of.

"What happened?" Regina asked quietly, watching Emma try to control herself as she produced the dreamcatcher that contained the mayor's memories. Regina frowned, secretly hoping that what Emma said wasn't true. She looked that the item and then back at Emma. "You want to give me back my memories?" Regina was upset, but was so confused at this point that she just wanted to know, what it was that she was missing. Emma shook her head.

"No, I don't want to Regina, but I have to…It's the only right thing to do, no matter how painful it is, you don't deserve to have them taken away from you." Regina was becoming anxious, realizing that Emma had been lying to her since she regained consciousness in her bedroom that morning. Regina reached for the dreamcatcher, hesitantly before she held it. Emma sniffed, her eyes red from weeping. "I'm so sorry Regina," Regina looked at the blonde, thinking that whatever the memory was, it couldn't have been as bad as Emma's reaction. Perhaps she was overreacting, perhaps it was just unpleasant but not unforgivable. Regina was still reeling at the thought that she had been lied to by a woman that she thought she could trust. Anger built up inside her but she hid it from the blonde, who appeared to be too weak to take any lashes from Regina's tongue. Emma prepared herself, and waved her hand over the dreamcatcher, letting all the memories that she took from the brunette flood into her forehead. Regina closed her eyes as she felt the memories pour into her, causing flashes of scenes behind her closed eyes. The mayor squeezed her eyes shut as she recalled all the events that had taken place between the office and having Emma advance on her in her home, removing her memories as the brunette pleaded with her to not do. Regina quickly came to the present panting, trying to catch her breath and settle her mind as she recovers from the after effects of the memory spell. Regina held on to the side of the bed as she sat there, contemplating her next move. She had never felt so betrayed, violated, tricked, and lied to. She felt that Emma had lured her into a false sense of hope that she would be interested in her. She led her on, lied to her. Emma watched her carefully, observing her moves as Regina tried to restrain herself from doing something she may regret. Finally, the brunette got up and headed towards the door. Emma got up and followed her attempting to stop her. "Regina, please wait" Regina paused, closing her eyes, trying to restrain herself from breaking down. Emma reached out and placed her hand on Regina's. Unable to restrain herself, Regina slapped the blonde across the face.

"You liar!" Regina broke down, "How could you?!" She looked at Emma, helplessly. "How could you keep something like that from me?" Emma remained silent, looking at the carpet, blinking away the tears. "You took away my choice… you took away my ability to defend myself! You made me believe that you wanted to be with me!" she cried, Emma opened her mouth to protest "I fell for you, Emma". She said quietly. "I fell for you, and this was all just some cruel trick to what? Make _you_ feel better? Make it easier on _you_ so _you_ don't feel guilty? So I stop being angry with _you_? To control me?" Emma shook her head vigorously.

"No! No Regina, I didn't- that wasn't my intention! I wanted, I thought…I thought it would be less painful if you…didn't remember what I did to you…" Regina shook her head, the memory of Emma on top of her, hurting her, still fresh on her mind. "Gideon…Gideon said that…It was the black fairy's magic that made…made me do that to you" Regina looked away. "I didn't know what else to do" she said quietly, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"You could have let me make my own choice, you could have let me deal with this my own way. If you had no control over your actions, I could have, I would have been able to handle it better. But this…how do you expect me to trust you?" Regina was angry and hurt, her trembling voice, echoed in Emma's ears. "I was stupid to think that you cared for me, that you wanted me" Regina whispered more to herself than Emma as she shook, she hugged herself and leaned on the wall, trying to regain her balance. Emma watched her, not knowing what to do or say all the while thinking that she truly did want her, but was unable to express this. She knew she wanted to protect Regina, but didn't know how. They remained silent for several minutes before Regina broke the silence. "I have to go" she said, as she pushed herself off of the wall, wiping her tears with one hand and heading to the door.

"Regina, I- … I don't want you to be alone" Emma said, worried about her safety, now that Gideon has threatened to hurt her if Emma doesn't fulfill his wish.

"That's not your choice now, is it?" Regina replied coldly, as she stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Emma sank down the carpet, hearing the door slam from downstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: So weirdo here, uploads the chapter to the "Doc Manager" two days ago. Today I noticed that I didn't actually post the flipping Chapter 11 and just uploaded it to the document manager. *slaps forehead* sorry... So Here I went ahead and uploaded Chap 11 and 12. Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma sat on the floor of her room, left alone by Regina. Her mind swirling with the conversation that she just had with the former Evil Queen, she began to sob, knowing that she had lost Regina forever. She knew that Regina will never look at her the same way again, knowing what Emma had hidden from her, and taken away from her. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks, sniffing as she did. She looked up, and through watery blurry eyes she saw it. The mist, the dark mist hovering over her. Emma blinked away the tears, and gasped, realizing what it was. She got up quickly, never taking her eyes off of the mist backing away. She edged her way to the door, planning on warning Mary Margaret if she was still downstairs. Emma was hoping that the mist would vanish or at least fly out the window, away from Emma. She couldn't bear to hurt another person she cared about. She flung the door open and ran downstairs, seeing Mary Margaret at the foot of the staircase.

"Mom! Get out of here!" she yelled as she rushed downstairs.

"Why what's going on?" Snow said frantically.

"That mist! It's in the room" she said glancing behind her to see if the mist had followed her. "We have to go, it's the black fairy's magic" Snow nodded and followed her daughter out of the door.

At the street they looked back at the house, it didn't look like anything significant was happening but they didn't want to take the chance by going back inside. Snow turned to her daughter, seeing her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. "Oh honey," Snow said wiping the tears from Emma's face. "Where did Regina go?" Emma shook her head, indicating she didn't know.

"Can you …can you go find her and make sure she's okay, please" Emma said restraining herself from becoming emotional. Snow nodded looking at her daughter sympathetically. "I have to go find Gold, so he can tell me how to kill the black fairy"

"What? Why?" Snow was puzzled by the murderous plan.

"Because Gideon threatened to hurt Regina if I don't kill the black fairy in less than 24 hours, I owe it to her to protect her" Emma said with hatred in her tone for Gideon. "He won't lay a finger on her if it's the last thing I do" determination filled her voice.

* * *

Regina held back her emotions, rage filled her. Her mind racing, and head pounding. She just wanted to go home and forget about Emma Swan. Her mind was so preoccupied that she had nearly collided with a tall, woman with a black dress, grinning at her. "Hello dearie" the woman sneered. Regina stepped back, unsure of who this woman was or why she felt so familiar. "All alone are we?" She mocked. Regina put up a strong front, sneering back at her.

"And who is asking, or caring for that matter?" she regained her queen-like authoritative voice.

"Oh dearie dear, why I'm the black fairy of course" the woman posed, snickering enjoying seeing the look on Regina's face. Regina instinctively held up her hands, ready to fight and defend herself.

"What do you want?" Realizing this is the woman who made Emma attack her. The black fairy started walking around the younger brunette, observing her from all angles. Regina never took her eyes off of the woman, hiding her fear.

"You look good both dressed and undressed" the twisted fairy smirked, "I like you better quivering, crying and screaming" Regina frowned, really trying hard to restrain herself from panicking "pleading for her to stop" the black fairy approached the former Evil Queen who stepped back trying to maintain the little distance that she had from the black fairy. "I bet she enjoyed it" she teased, trying to provoke the mayor. Regina stopped restraining herself and conjured a fireball, quickly throwing it at her, hitting the black fairy in the face, which momentarily distracted her and gave Regina enough time to create more of a gap between them and conjure her magic before hitting her with it. The fairy frowned feeling the magic hit her in the chest, but not enough power to kill her, let alone knock her over. The fairy advanced quickly towards Regina before grabbing her throat and lifting her up on her tip toes. "How dare you try to stop me" she came close to Regina's face, feeling the mayor panting barely able to breathe. "I've always admired the Evil Queen, it was such a pleasure watching you squirm" she seethed, before giving Regina a bruising kiss. Regina tried to pull away, but the grip on her throat was tightening. Regina's eyes were wide, scared to think of what this insane fairy was going to do to her, and why she was targeting her. She felt her strength weaken and her struggles became less. The fairy pulled away roughly, gazing at Regina's reddening lips, as the mayor tried to give her a glare. The fairy let go her hold on Regina's throat, and the mayor collapsed, coughing and gasping for air. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but you see Regina darling, I need all of your magic, and to do that well, you need to be dead" The black fairy pulled out a golden dagger and held it above Regina ready to strike. The mayor squeezed her eyes, ready for the painful stab. Instead she heard Snow's voice, and the black fairy stumble back. The mayor looked up to see an arrow piercing the fairy's chest. The fairy, unfortunately, didn't seem to be dying, but she was quite annoyed with the arrow. Snow ran and knelt down beside her the weak brunette helping her to her feet.

"Come on, Regina, let's get out of here, teleport us somewhere else" Snow said hurriedly.

"I don't know if I can" Regina replied in a whisper, scared and weak.

"I know you can, you can do this Regina" Snow said looking up seeing the fairy regained her composure and had ripped out the arrow. "Come on!" she encouraged, knowing that without magic, she wouldn't be able to protect Regina in this situation for too long. Regina closed her eyes, and concentrated all of her thoughts on another location. Snow glanced back at the fairy, advancing towards them. In a puff of purple smoke, Regina transported both of them right in the middle of Regina's vault. "you did it" Snow said with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah" the mayor said, exhausted from the whole night. She sat down and fixated her eyes on the floor of the vault, avoiding eye contact with Snow. "Thank you" she said quietly. "If you hadn't shown up, I would be dead right now" she said, continuing her focus on the floor. Snow sat next to her, and placed a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry Regina" she said with sympathy. Regina scoffed.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner... I'm sorry about Emma" Regina didn't reply "I know that… I know that you had feelings for her, and she had feelings for you to-"

"She didn't have feelings for me, it was guilt" Regina corrected. Snow kept watching Regina. "She felt guilty and she thought it would be easier to lure me into believing she had feelings for me" Snow remained silent, letting Regina express herself. "I was foolish, I should have known that it was too good to be true" Regina said shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I wanted it so much to be true" she whispered looking down again, as she sniffed. Snow, drew circles on Regina's back, trying to comfort her as much as she could. "I've lost, every person I've been with, I'm not meant to be in a relationship" she said more to herself. "Daniel…Graham… Robin…and now Emma"

"Regina, she did care about you" Regina shook her head, in disbelief. "She told me what happened, she told me that she knows that getting into a relationship with you would be very complicated and… difficult, because of the situation." Regina wiped her tears from her cheeks "she truly believed that, removing those memories would make your life less painful… she wasn't thinking clearly."

"Obviously" Regina mocked. Snow let out a sigh

"But that doesn't make it right." Snow said calmly, ignoring the push she was getting from the other brunette. "She wants to make it right, and I know that forgiving her right now is not on your to do list, but perhaps one day… it can be" she said gently. Regina looked up painfully at Snow, searching for a lie or some indication that Snow was just saying words to comfort her, but instead she saw sincerity.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Gold!" Emma called out, slamming the door shut behind her hearing the jingle of the door bells as she entered the building. "Gold!" she called out louder. She narrowed her eyes, looking around the small area filled with trinkets and belongings of the inhabitants from the enchanted forest. "GOLD!" she yelled.

"I'm right here Miss Swan there is no need to shout" Gold calmly came out from his office.

"Well if you would have appeared when I called your name before, I wouldn't have had to" she snapped. They stared at each other intently, glaring daggers.

"Well, what do I owe this pleasure" he inquired watching Emma's body language indicate that she was losing her patience.

"What do you know about the black fairy?" She demanded.

"She's my mother" Gold stated matter-of-factly. "And she's not easy to get ahold of" Emma's eyes widened. "or kill, for that matter"

"How do I kill her?" Emma blurted, watching Gold's moves.

"That's a bit sudden isn't it? You don't know much about her and all of a sudden you want to-"

"Gideon threatened Regina, he said if I don't kill the black fairy in 24 hours he'll-" Emma stopped, not willing to give all the details to Gold, and not willing to utter the words she's so terrified of.

"Gideon said this?" Gold inquired, almost hurt. Emma nodded. "Well then…" he sighed and thought of his next words carefully. "He's my son, if he made a deal then he'll keep it-"

"That wasn't a deal, that was a threat, and disgusting one at that." Emma spat.

"If he plans to kill Regina, Emma. I think the time is better spent saying goodbye to her"

"How do you kill the black fairy?"

"You can't, she's too strong, even for the savior" Gold insisted.

"What's the point of being a savior if I just have to accept this?!" Emma yelled, angered by Gold's reluctance to give vital information. "How do I kill her?" Emma demanded. Gold sighed, shaking his head, his eyes wondering to other items in the store. Emma never looked away, continuing to stare hard at him, hoping that he will comply and allow her some knowledge on how she can defeat the black fairy and save Regina. Gold stayed silent. "Gold"

"What will Gideon do to Regina?" Gold said pondering not looking at the blonde. "Did he say what he will do?" Emma glared at him, watching him. His face did not indicate that he was amused, but more of a concerned expression. An expression that told Emma that he knew exactly what Gideon would do, but was hoping that it wasn't true.

"He'll rape and torture her, Gold" Rumple closed his eyes, pained by the confirmation of what he already had suspected. "Please, I know deep down you care about Regina, and you care that your son will be the one doing it. Please, don't let this happen" Gold contemplated silently and then turned to the blonde, knowing that it's futile but hoping that there was a slim chance that it would work.

"There is a golden dagger, in the black fairy's possession that she uses to kill those who have magic and acquires it for herself. She always keeps it on her person. It's nearly impossible to get near it." He said intensely

"What do I do once I get it? Stab her?"

"No, _if_ you have a slim chance of actually holding the dagger, all the power will drain out of her and into you. Once weakened, you can kill her just like any other human."

"But what happens to the magic, will it stay with me? Will I become like her? Something like a dark one again?" Gold shook his head.

"If you destroy the dagger, then the magic will be released and all that you'll be left with is your own magic that you were born with." Emma nodded, taking in all of this information and processing it. "But Emma, you don't want to wait too long before you destroy the dagger, it has a nasty habit of controlling the one holding it. You won't want to destroy it, but you must fight that urge to keep it" Emma nodded, underestimating the power of the golden dagger.

"Any hint of how I can get near it, any weaknesses that you know about?" Emma was desperate for something that will help her save Regina.

"Look if I would know any weakness don't you think I would have found it and stopped her by now?" Rumple snapped, irritated with Emma's persistence. "You're quickly running out of time, you better get moving dearie" he said, pointing at his watch. Emma frowned and marched out of the store, knowing that's all the Gold was willing to discuss with her.

* * *

Regina stood in her vault flipping through pages of a book, searching for some information regarding the black fairy. Snow stood not too far from her doing the same thing, struggling to find information about this enemy. "Argh! It's useless! There isn't anything in here!" Regina angrily tossed the book aside and reached for another one. Snow looked up, and began watching Regina, trying to read her expression. She looked scared but was only willing to show it through anger, like she's always done in the past. Snow recognized this is how the former Evil Queen always coped, is by remaining busy and working on something to help the situation. Snow wanted to give her space and not ask her questions or tell her to calm down, she knew that wouldn't go very far with Regina. Snow's phone began vibrating, she placed down the book and saw that it was Emma calling her. Snow looked at Regina, who was looking at her. "Well? Who is it?" a concerned expression on her face.

"It's Emma." She said, watching Regina's reaction. Regina looked away and went back to her book. "Regina, we need her help" Regina didn't respond. "Please," Snow was desperate, she knew that they couldn't do this without Emma's help.

"Fine" Regina gave in, still not looking up from her book. Snow smiled slightly, and answered the phone.

"Emma, what did you find out?" Snow said quickly. Regina could hear bits and pieces of the conversation that Snow was having with Emma on the other line but didn't allow herself to pay too much attention, still struggling with the idea of her fate. "Emma we're in Regina's vault trying to find more about the black fairy, meet us here" Regina looked up, unsure if she wanted to be in the same room with Emma. Snow looked at Regina as she continued talking to Emma. Regina didn't protest but looked disturbed by the idea. As Snow hung up the phone she walked over to the older brunette. "Regina, Gold told Emma that in order to kill the black fairy, we have to get the golden dagger away from her."

"The one she tried to kill me with." Regina said more of a statement than a question. Snow continued to watch her as Regina let out a sigh. "I don't know which is worse, the black fairy killing me, Gideon torturing me, or …" she stopped herself thinking of Emma and who's she's talking to at this moment. Snow looked at her sadly, wishing she could somehow make the pain stop. "I'm sorry" Regina said looking down. "I know that, it's not…it's not her fault, she didn't have any control…but…" Regina blinked and looked up, tears on her lashes. "I can't stop having flashbacks." She said shaking her head. "and those flashbacks include Emma" a tear ran down her cheek. "I don't know what to do" Snow took her hand and held it.

"You don't have to know right now Regina" she watched her as she tried to regain her composure, and wipe her tears running down her cheeks. Just then they heard the door to the vault open and someone coming down the stone steps. Regina shook her head, hoping that it didn't look like she had been crying. They both stared at the entrance, until they saw the blonde turn the corner to face them. Emma immediately looked at Regina, seeking her approval to be in her vault. Regina avoided eye contact, picking up her book and intensely staring at it. "Hey, so what's the plan?" Snow said, preparing herself.

"I …I don't know I don't have a plan. But, Gold did give me some information. That golden dagger is her only weakness that we know of. If we can get it away, it'll drain all her magic. She uses it to kill people and steal their magic away from them. If she doesn't have it, no more magic for her, and she'll be a lot easier to kill" Emma said looking between Snow and an avoidant Regina. Regina remained enchanted by her book, not turning a page or appearing to be reading, but using it as a distraction from giving Emma any eye contact. "Hey, mom can you give us a minute" she whispered to Snow, who nodded and went to the other room. She approached Regina, who had closed the book finally giving up the facade of researching, but continued to avoid eye contact. "Regina, we need to talk".

"No, we don't Emma, I'd rather not" She said looking up but continuing to avoid looking into her eyes.

"Okay, how about I talk, and you listen" Emma said unusually sternly. Regina didn't respond but continued to listen. "I am sorry for what I did, I should never have taken your memories away, I should never have lied to you, and I defiantly never should have shown you that I was interested or lead you on in any way." Regina's heart was racing, hearing these words. Realizing that Emma really didn't care for her, just as she had predicted. Emma however continued to talk. "I should have left your memories alone, and earned your trust and friendship then maybe, we could have begun a relationship… not one based on lies" Regina looked up, finally giving her eye contact.

"You…you wanted a relationship with me?" Regina was taken aback by the sudden confession. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it was impossible knowing that I was hiding things from you" Regina continued to watch her, amazed at what she was hearing. "I didn't want our relationship to be like that. I know that I had done something horrible to you, and I felt that…I was violating you again, but this time, even deeper and I was aware and in control of what I was doing this time" She said as her eyes started to water. "I'm so sorry, Regina, I betrayed your trust, I was supposed to protect you. Henry wanted it, he's always wanted it, and …I want it." Regina let a single tear escape her lashes as she watched Emma confess. "I'm sorry" she whispered, as she wiped the tears running down her cheeks. "I'll do everything I can to protect you from Gideon and the black fairy, even if I have to die trying Regina." Emma sniffed as more tears ran down her cheeks. Regina couldn't stop herself from walking over the blonde and cupping her face into her hands and looking at her in the eyes. Emma's eyes widened watching Regina's dark brown ones searching her own.

"You won't die, Emma" Regina said "You have too much going for you, you have Henry, your mom, and dad, this town loves you." Regina said reassuring her. "I wish it didn't happen Emma, but it did…and I can't get over it this quickly, but I don't want you to worry about me, or sacrifice yourself for me. We will find a way to defeat the black fairy and Gideon and we will both make it" she tried to sound convincing, and she was attempting to convince herself at the same time, hoping that it would give her a boost of energy to find a way to complete those tasks. Emma sniffed and felt Regina's hands release from her cheek. "We have to get back to work finding out how to stop these monsters." She said going back to pick up her book, leaving Emma standing watching the brunette walk to her bookcase.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all you lovely people who read this story! Let me know what you think so far! it encourages me when I read your reviews! See you next time! I own no characters.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Henry walked up the stairs of Emma's home, before knocking on his mother's door, hoping that she'd open pretty quickly and didn't have to stand outside for too long. He shrugged when he didn't hear any sign that someone what coming to the door, pullling out his key and entered the house. He noticed immediately that he didn't need the key to unlock the house, it was already unlocked. He arched his eyebrow, a little strange that Emma would leave her house unlocked, especially knowing that she couldn't hear someone knocking. He opened the door carefully and looked around, inspecting making sure that he was safe. "Hello?" he called out, with no response. "Mom?" he stepped into the empty house, looking for some form of life. His eyes landed on equipment and a monitor that he's never noticed before, spread out on the kitchen table, and a few opened books. Henry slowly approached it noticing a black and white paused image on the screen. He squinted trying to make out what was on the screen that was so very unclear. He looked around again, hoping that someone will come out and explain to him what this equipment was for. Hesitating to reach over the hit the play button, his eyes scanned the books laying open. His eyes landed on the words _possessions_ and _animation._ He squinted harder at the screen trying to make out what the image was of. It looked like a security camera. He was able to study it enough, that he noticed that were two people on screen, his curiosity couldn't take it any longer and he reached over to hit the play button. Henry's eyes went wide, noticing that it was two women, one appeared to be attacking the other violently. The sound was inaudible but was well aware of what he was witnessing and it wasn't just a random physical attack, it was a sexual assault. His eyes widened even more when he saw the face of his adoptive mother and the long blonde hair of his birth mother on top of the brunette. Henry immediately hit stop and backed away from the image, panting hard, telling himself that it wasn't real-that he didn't see what he just saw- that it was a mistake-that it wasn't his mothers, it just looked like them. Henry turned away from the kitchen table trying to get the image out of his head, shaking his head profusely. Henry decided to leave the house, and get away from the situation as far as he could. His mind flooded with questions, and connections that he didn't want to make. He started to recognize why Regina had acted so angry with Emma, and how Regina demanded to know what he was told about the "fight" that his mothers had. Henry shook his head _no_ there _has_ to be another explanation for the footage that he saw. He walked down the street headed no where in particular. He took out his phone contemplating calling one of his mothers to find out the truth.

* * *

"Well I found something" Snow said, not sounding particularly herself, but had a disappointed tone in her voice as she walked to the duo holding books themselves. "But it doesn't give us much information" Regina and Emma both put down their books and looked over Snow's shoulders. "It's about the black fairy and how she came to be the black fairy, it's vague but it gives us a little more insight into her weak spot" Emma glanced at Regina worriedly, knowing the her time was getting shorter. "She doesn't have a heart, at all, she's never had a heart, she drew energy, magic and life from other people. Not only did she kill witches to gain their powers but their life force"

"So we're back to square one on how to kill the black fairy" Emma said disappointedly.

"Wait, no not really. We just thought that the golden dagger was to steal magic, the killing part we thought was just an extra bonus that she got, but in reality she has to kill them in order to survive. Which means-"

"She becomes weaker when she has no one to kill with magic" Snow finished off.

"That could be a good theory" Emma mumbled. "So how does this help us defeat her? We have a timeframe here, does anyone remember Gideon?" She said concerned for Regina's safety.

"This gives us another option Emma, instead of killing her, she can be weakened enough that we could defeat her, but we need more help" Snow said looking at both of them, "we need Rumple, Belle and Zelena for this" both women looked at each other, shame showing on both their faces, knowing that if they get them involved they will eventually know the whole truth. Emma turned to Regina.

"It's your choice Regina, I don't want to control this" Emma said willing to stand by what Regina wanted. The older brunette looked at Emma, and back at Snow before slowly nodding.

"We need to defeat them, and we can't do this alone" Regina said painfully, wishing she didn't feel shame, guilt for not being able to look at Emma the way she looked at her prior to her memories returning. Their thoughts were interrupted when Regina's phone began ringing, she looked and saw Henry's name on it. "It's Henry" she said as she picked up the phone. "Hi honey" she said with a forced smile.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Regina frowned looking at both Emma and Snow.

"It's just…I found something and I …I don't know…" Henry stuttered couldn't form his words.

"What did you find Henry?" panic building up in her voice. Emma watched her alarmed at the sudden change in tone. When he continued stuttering and not being able to put a sentence together, her eyes began to water. "Where are you Henry?" She said in a hurry.

"I'm… I just came from Emma's house" he said still sounding confused and upset. Regina's heart sank, and she grew pale. Emma, only hearing half the conversation, recognized the brunette's reactions to be a very bad sign.

"I'm coming Henry, just stay where you are, I'm coming" Regina said before hanging up the phone, a tear running down her cheek. "Henry just came from your house, and he sounds like he's panicking." Regina said. Emma couldn't produce words, as Snow gasped behind her daughter placing her hands on her mouth. "What was at your house Emma, that he would be acting this way?" Regina said, almost accusatory but also with concern in her voice. Emma cleared her voice, trying to fight back the tears.

"The um…the tape, the security tape..." Emma couldn't think straight. "the mist, it was there …it was why we left the house" Regina closed her eyes, trying to restrain herself from losing control. She nodded once and left the vault in a hurry headed over to Henry in order to try to help her son cope with what he saw, _if_ that was what he saw. Emma was left with Snow and her unshed tears, horrified at the possibility that now Henry will be scarred for life. Emma followed Regina, unsure if it was a good idea to be going but didn't want to leave Regina alone to face any danger that could be out to attack her, Snow followed closely behind.

* * *

Henry paced up and down the road in front of Emma's home, trying hard to get the image out of his head, and trying to distract himself. He spotted Regina's car approaching him, and he prepared himself for the answer to his questions. His eyes began to water, quickly and angrily wiped them away. Regina got out of the car and rushed to her distressed son. "Henry!" she called out, Henry didn't respond just stood there, antsy, bouncing slightly with clenched fists and jaw. "Henry!" she gasped as she stood in front of him, reaching out to hold his arms and shoulders, Henry tried his best to restrain his emotions, hoping that he was over reacting.

"Mom" he barely made out "Mom I saw something, mom it… I … Emma" Regina tried to restrain herself, trying not to break down in front of her son, she wanted to be strong for him, to give him a feeling of safety for him. She hugged her son and closed the space, trying to help him control himself, as she blinked the tears away. "I found a tape, it looked like… it looked like Emma and you." He stuttered. "It wasn't right?" he asked as he pulled himself away from his mother, hoping that she will just pat him on the shoulder and tell him that it wasn't real, or it was two other people who happened to have the same hair styles and colours as his mothers. That it was his imagination and nothing ever happened like that. Regina smiled sadly, and sniffed, brushing his hair on his forehead, gazing at him lovingly.

"I'm sorry honey," she said "you weren't meant to know about that" the tears started running down her cheek as she looked at him sympathetically. "You don't need to know about things like that"

"How …how could Emma do that to you!?" Henry was now angry, feeling betrayed and disgusted. "How can you let her get away with that!?" he yelled. Regina shook her head, trying to calm him down.

"no, no Henry, it's not her faul-"

"What she did _wasn't her fault?!_ " he was enraged, that anyone would hurt his mother in that way and his mother would _defend_ that person.

"Something happened Henry, it … she wasn't herself, something was controlling her, please don't do this." She tried to explain the best way she could without breaking completely down, already so humiliated by knowing that her son had witnessed one of the most humiliating, and traumatic experiences. "We are working on a way to destroy the thing that caused all this pain."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Oh boy, what's going on now. I just tormented Henry. I'm sorry! I d** **on't know what came over me! Ok anyway, see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Henry was trembling, not knowing what was real and what wasn't. His mind wanted to believe his mother and forgive Emma, but somehow, he couldn't get it straight in his head. He looked at his adoptive mother's concerned eyes, as she searched his for some understanding and empathy for the woman he called his mother. Henry tore his eyes away from his mother's too painful to look at her, knowing what she's been through. Regina took it as disgust, had let out a small gasp and took a step back watching her son as he struggled with his emotions. She watched him, glare at the ground, still trying to come to grips of what she just told him. Regina, let out a single tear that she couldn't prevent from escaping as she looked at her son, helpless and not knowing how to comfort him or make it right. She wished that he never went into that house, she wished that he never saw that tape and maybe it might have been tolerable to keep this secret confined to just a few people. Regina closed her eyes, and leaned her head back towards the sky, realizing the thoughts that might have gone through Emma's head when she decided to take Regina's memories away. She wished she could do the same for Henry. Henry looked up and watched his mother give a humorless laugh as she shook her head. "Regina!" Emma's voice rang behind the two of them, Henry frowned watching his blonde mother run towards the brunette. He instinctually stepped in between them defending the brunette.

"Henry" Emma gasped in surprise of this new behavior.

"Don't come near her" Henry said, enraged.

"Henry! Don't say that to your mother" Regina scolded, shocked by the rude behavior.

"She hurt you!" He yelled

"It's wasn't her fault, Henry I told you that!" Regina was frustrated now, seeing the hurt look on Emma's face as she stood there shocked at how her son had verbally attacked her. "Henry" she came closer to him leaning her hand on his shoulder "it's okay, she's safe, she's not going to hurt anyone" Regina said in a more motherly comforting way. Henry continued to stare at Emma, as her eyes welled up with tears, it was almost unbearable to see Henry look at her with disgust. "We need to find Gold, and the others and get some help for this." She said trying to draw the attention to something else. "Henry, Emma and I will go to Rumple's shop, and Mary-Margaret can you round up Zelena and Belle to meet us there?" Snow nodded in the back, watching as Henry relaxed a little bit but maintained his guards. "Come on" she gestured towards her Mercedes. Emma kept her eyes on Henry and so did he as they walked to the car and got in.

The ride was quiet, Henry sat in the back, feeling safer to watch Emma if she made any strange movements. Regina was also awkwardly quiet watching Henry's face in her rearview mirror. Emma stared out the window, trying to come up with something to say to her son that would be appropriate. Henry however was the one to break the silence. "Why did you leave it there, just sitting there for anyone to come in and see it?" Henry's question was direct. Emma was taken aback trying to process that information.

"Uh…Well Mary-Margaret was trying to find clues in the footage that would give us a lead, and then…well Regina left in a hurry and then I saw this dark mist in the room and I recognized it from…the video…and we both rushed out of the house" Emma said trying to remember the events.

"The dark mist in the video was in the room?" Henry frowned. "Where did it go after you left?" Emma shrugged.

"We don't know it just…disappeared." Emma said trying hard not to make her son thing she was careless or a coward for running away. Regina parked the car near Gold's shop, fully intending to get more information out of Rumple than Emma did. All three got out of the car and strode over to Gold's shop, and entered. Rumple as usual wasn't standing behind the counter.

"Rumple!" Regina called out, Emma following close behind her. "Rumple! Show yourself" Regina demanded. However instead of Rumpelstiltskin stepping out from behind the office curtains it was the black fairy, smiling devilishly. Regina gasped and stepped back closer to Emma as Henry stepped further away unintentionally giving a gap in between him and his mothers.

"hello dearie" she smiled watching the two women and the adolescent's reactions.

"What do you want? Where is Rumple?!" Regina demanded, readying to defend herself. The black fairy snickered at her defense moving her hand slightly. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her body pinning her arms to her sides as she felt a knife against her throat. She gave a slight panic trying to find out who was holding her.

"MOM!" Henry yelled from the other side, frightened by what he's witnessing. Regina struggled to look around, thinking that Emma was behind her, and wondering who it was that had taken her place until she realized blonde hair brushing her arm. Emma _is_ the one who's behind her. "MOM! That mist! It must have gotten to Emma!"

" _Magic_ dearie, not a mist, this is pure _black_ magic and as long as it's inside the sweet little Emma, she will do as I say" the black fairy mocked, as Regina continued to struggle. "No point dearie, she won't let you go, until I tell her to" She beckoned Emma to follow the fairy, towards the back of the store giving more of a distance from Henry.

"Please!" Henry began to beg "Please, don't hurt her, don't hurt them!" The black fairy watched the boy as his eyes darted between Emma and Regina.

"Do tell me something young man, if you had to choose which mother to save? Who would it be?" She grinned mischievously. Henry frowned, staring the black fairy down, with full defiance. "Do you want the mother who is damaged or the one that did the damage?" she laughed viciously. "I was just curious you see, because eventually you won't get either one of them back alive" she stated matter of factly.

"What do you want from them!?" He was enraged. The black fairy stopped, decided to humor this young boy's curiosity. Regina continued to struggle, tears burning the back of her eyes, wishing that Henry would just run away as fast as he could and not look back.

"Well you see…Henry…" she mocked. "Your young blonde mother has this thing called light magic, which tastes so great. However, your beautiful mother the Evil Queen has something even more special and tastier. She has a mix of both light and dark magic, and only very few personalities will be able to handle that kind of power." She stepped closer to Henry and bent forward to get eye level with him. "and she tastes even better when she's scared and in pain, that …dearie…is when I will kill her" the black fairy grinned as she watched the stunned, scared face of the boy. Regina was in tears, gasping and clawing on Emma's arm, hoping that she will wake up from the control. The black fairy glided over to the former Evil Queen and grabbed her chin with one hand, turning her face towards her own, before she moved a finger tracing her neck and towards her shirt, feeling her hot skin, then began unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt exposing the black bra, Regina was wearing. The black fairy began to traced her finger under the bra slightly. Regina broke down scared that she was going to assault her more in front of Henry.

"Please, please don't hurt my son" she sobbed. "Please don't let him…watch" the black fairy watched her as her tears ran down her cheeks, and her eyes glistened pleadingly. Suddenly the shop was invaded by Zelena, Mary-Margaret and Belle close behind them. Zelena had cast a fast spell that knocked the black fairy off her feet. An arrow shot at Emma's arm, hurting it enough to let the brunette go. The black magic floated out of Emma almost immediately and Emma was able to regain consciousness, holding her arm in pain. Regina was on the ground gasping trying to regain some sense. Emma looked down seeing Regina's trembling form.

"Oh no" Emma whispered watching Regina hold her shirt together. "Regina"

"Mom!" She heard Henry go to his trembling mother to help her up. Regina avoided eye contact with him as she used his help to stand up. Emma heard a noise, and noticed that it was the black fairy regaining her stability. Emma stood in front of Regina and Henry, backing them away.

"Get behind me" Emma said quickly, lifting her hands up in defense, ready to use her magic, along with Snow and Zelena. The black fairy laughed.

"You think you can protect them? _Her?_ I want her, and dearie, I get what I want" she snarled, waving her hand making Emma fly through the air and hit one of the walls knocking her unconscious. Snow shot an arrow at the black fairy who dodged it with little effort. Zelena threw another spell at her, but this time the black fairy saw it coming and with a wave of her arm, had reverted it back to Zelena who flew backwards and hit a wall, crashing down. The black fairy advanced on Henry who was standing in front of his mother protecting her. The black fairy stretched out her arm and grabbed his neck, lifting him up into the air.

"NO!" Regina shouted, "Let him go! Please! I'll go with you! Please I will, just let him go!" she begged desperately. The black fairy smirked and immediately let go of the boy, who fell to the ground in heap gasping for air and coughing. Regina bent down, hand on his back trying to help him.

"Good girl" she said gazing at Regina. Regina shot a glare at the black fairy and then took a last look at Henry.

"Henry" she sniffed "Henry, look at me…" Henry was regaining his composure with tears in his eyes. "No matter what happens, I love you" she said gazing at her son, trying to memorize his features. "I'm so sorry you had to see this, and deal with all of this..." Henry threw his arms around his mother and wept knowing that when she leaves she will be suffering a great amount of pain and didn't want to let her go.

Meanwhile Emma was regaining some consciousness as Snow was trying to wake her, watching the scene in front of them. The black fairy rolled her eyes, impatiently waiting for the brunette to let her son go. Regina sniffed and removed Henry's arms off her. "It'll be okay" she whispered, trying to reassure him. She sniffed and avoided eye contact as she stood up, Henry pleading for her not to go. Regina closed her eyes and went to the black fairy, who smiled and reached her hand out to mock tenderly wipe the tears off her cheeks. Emma's eyes widened, as she scurried up.

"Regina!" she called out, before she saw black smoke and both Regina and the black fairy were gone, making a brief eye contact with Regina. "No…" she said disbelievingly. "NO!" she started shouting. "What happened!?" She yelled, at whoever would answer the question. "Where did they go!?"

"That black magic, took over you mom" Henry said quietly. "She took my mom and she's going to kill her" Henry tried to hold back the tears. Emma, was having trouble processing what happened. First she was in Gold's shop looking for Gold and the next she had a wound on her arm and Regina was on the floor.

"What did I do?" Emma asked fearfully. "Did I hurt her again?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"The black fairy made you do it, you were holding Regina with a knife to her neck when we walked in" Snow said quietly as Zelena regained her stability standing up.

"Where's Rumple?" Belle asked, and began heading towards the office curtains. She heard a little bit of commotion in the back and walked carefully towards it. Rumple stumbled out from behind the curtain, looking rather dazed. He looked around and inspected the mess that the black fairy and the people that were in his shop had caused. Belle sighed a soft sigh of relief knowing that the black fairy didn't kill him.

Emma continued to stare at the spot where Regina had stood moments ago, feeling helpless and hopeless. "I promised I would protect her" she said quietly, stunned by the flood of emotions. "I promised" She said devastated. "I lied to her, I lied" Emma began to have a breakdown, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I promised, and I lied to her, I couldn't protect her, I wasn't strong enough, and now she's suffering" Emma began to tremble as more words fell out of her mouth. "I betrayed her, I left her to die, I left her to be violated…I killed her"

"Emma" Snow said trying to get her daughter's attention, due to Henry being within earshot of this, and is reacting to Emma's reaction. "Emma stop" she held on to her daughter's upper arms, trying to make her gain some composure, "Emma stop this, now, we have to think, and we will save her okay, we just have to put our heads together" She looked to Zelena and Belle for some assistance on this. Belle directly went to Henry and lead him outside away from his other mother who was having a meltdown. Zelena, stood there contemplating the spot where the two disappeared. She looked around for something possibly that they could have left behind and found it, a small yellow ring left behind by Regina.

"Nice job sis" Zelena said to her sister, as she picked up the ring. "She's a smart one, runs in our family" Zelena said showing the ring to Snow and Emma who stared at it, confused by the meaning. Zelena rolled her eyes. "Locator spell, simple yet effective. This belongs to Regina, so if we just do a locator spell, it might just be simple enough to work" Zelena said convincingly.

"You think my mother, the one who basically created dark magic, won't recognize a locator spell when she feels it?" Rumple said with an arched eye brow.

"I didn't say that she wouldn't recognize it, I said that we would be able to locate Regina." Zelena said annoyed. Emma picked up the ring and gazed at it in her hand, noting the bright yellow color of it, hoping that Regina had picked out the ring and was wearing it to remember Emma.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys I'm tired now. I wanted to write more, but my fingers hurt :) See you next time! I don't own them. .. .. dang it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Regina's eyes fluttered open, squinting adjusting her eyes to the light. Regina let out a small groan as she pushed herself up, noticing that she was on the ground that was covered in dirt and straw. Her head pounded as she adjusted herself. Her memories flooded back, realizing what had happened. Her eyes widened and began searching her area, noticing that she was in a cell. The old bars had some rust on them from years of use. She began to stand and head over to the bars, looking for an escape. She rattled the bars testing their strength, they wouldn't budge. She heard footsteps heading up the hallway, and she instinctively backed away. The black fairy turned the corner.

"Ah I see you're awake" The black fairy grinned and the shorter brunette. "I figured it would be more fun to play with you when you were conscious, but perhaps that little trip we took with my magic was just too much on your little body" she mocked.

"What do you want?" Regina asked, ready to get to the point of why she's here.

"Direct aren't we? Well dearie, at midnight you will be sacrificed." The black fairy said matter of factly.

"Sacrificed? For what?" Regina said frowning, trying not to show fear to her enemy.

"Why for me of course, I need your magic and life, and the more potent it is the better. I could just kill you now and get it over with, but it would be such a waste, why have instant gratification when it tastes so much better after it's been played with" Black fairy walked over to the cell, watching Regina back away slightly. "You only have a few hours left, and that warning Gideon gave to Emma will be useless" She sneered enjoying how Regina's body language changed, suddenly hugging herself instinctively. The black fairy waved her hand and opened the cell entering it. Regina restrained herself from panicking as the black fairy approached her. She grabbed her face and pinned her to the wall. Regina stunned by this invasion glared at her through watery determined eyes. "You won't need this" she said as she ripped open Regina's blouse and jerked it off exposing her skin and bra. Regina yelped startled at the rough treatment.

"Stop!" Regina yelled struggling to get away from the black fairy, who laughed in response. Regina frowned at her wrapping her arms around herself, attempting to cover herself.

"No need to be shy dearie, you will be fully exposed in time" Black fairy promised, turning around and walking out, slamming the cell door behind her. Regina waited for the black fairy to disappear before she began to pant, and letting the tears blur her vision. Regina sank to the ground arms still wrapped around herself, and began sobbing quietly.

* * *

Emma, Zelena, Snow, and Belle all stood in Emma's home, the ring centered in the dining room table. Rumple came with them only due to the pleads of Belle. He stood estranged from the group, not interested to be there, but able to tolerate it for Belle. "So, now what? What are we waiting for?" Emma said, impatiently. Zelena pulled out a potion bottle from her pocket and placed it on the table next to the ring.

"We only have an hour left, Emma" Snow said softly. Emma frowned not willing to acknowledge that Regina could be being tortured at this very moment.

"What do we do once we find her though? We can't just whisk her away, the black fairy will be having eyes all over her" Belle said with concern.

"We don't have a plan to save her, we just have a plan to locate her, this is futile" Rumple said frustrated at the situation.

"Gideon said that he will give us 24 hours to kill the Black Fairy, there's only an hour left and the black fairy has her… that means… that Gideon can't get to her right?" Emma said trying to see something good about this situation, some hope. No one responded, knowing that Regina was just in much in danger at the hands of the Black Fairy than with Gideon. A puff of orange smoke erupted in the foyer, Gideon appearing suddenly. All took caution and guarded themselves except for Rumple who stood there unmoved by his son's presence.

"You have less than an hour and you haven't even started thinking of how to kill the black fairy" he stated, furiously. "Don't you care what I'm going to do with your girlfriend?!" He shouted at Emma, Zelena and Belle frowned in confusion, but not willing to take their eyes off Gideon.

"The Black Fairy has her Gideon, you can't touch her!" Emma said, trying to sound as though it was better than what Gideon has in store for the brunette. Gideon laughed without humour at the stupidity of this woman.

"You… idiot… I gave you a deadline because the black fairy will make me hurt your precious Regina by then. She will make me torture and kill her to obtain her magic and life force. If you kill the black fairy, I wouldn't have to do anything." Gideon said, seething with rage. "Instead you just sit here, trying to use a locator spell to find the woman"

"How do we kill her Gideon?! We have no idea! The only thing we know is that the golden dagger _could_ be her weakness" Emma yelled "We need to get that dagger"

"At least you got that far." Gideon said "Now finish it, before you plan your girlfriend's funeral" with that he poofed away in an orange smoke. Emma, filled with rage, took a glass she had nearby and threw it at the location where the smoke had faded.

"We have to find her, once we find her maybe we can startle the black fairy enough to where she will neglect the golden dagger" Emma turned to her comrades trying to pull together

"It won't work, if she's as protective of that dagger as I am of mine, she will never leave it out of her sight" Gold said frustrating the group even more. "But I have something that will work" All eyes darted to his location. A smile creeped up on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry short chapter, and sorry for not posting as frequently. You know that job of mine interferes with a lot of things. :) See you guys next time, hopefully soon! Love those reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: RAPE**

* * *

Chapter 18

A slap echoed throughout the dungeon, throwing the former Evil Queen toppling to the ground. She held her cheek panting staring at the ground stunned by the abruptness of the black fairy. "Now, now sweet one, don't go trying to save yourself now, that won't work" the black fairy grinned watching the smaller woman pant. "You will not use magic in here, for any reason!" she shouted. "Your magic will be _mine_ so save it!" the black fairy realized Regina was attempting to conjure something to help her get out of the cell but the black fairy was entirely too aware of the presence of magic. She grabbed Regina by the hair making her stand up to her eye level. Regina continued to glare, not willing to give in to this terror. "If only you were a good girl and did what I wanted this wouldn't be so painful." Regina had an instant flashback when her mother would tell her to be a 'good girl' or else she will receive a punishment. This however, was not some ordinary punishment, this was something else, something more horrendous. The black fairy looked down, seeing that Regina was still wearing a black pencil skirt. She grinned, as Regina's eyes widened and let out a yelp as the black fairy tore the skirt off with her magic, leaving Regina in her underwear and bra. "I like this use of black Regina, very sexy" she said looking at her underwear and bra, eyes hungry. Regina continued to struggle against the black fairy's hold on her hair, watching in horror as the taller woman raked her fingers on her chest and her abdomen, going down to meet the edge of her underwear.

"Please" Regina said quietly, knowing that it probably wouldn't make a difference what she said or did. "Please, don't" The black fairy let out an evil grin, running her fingers under the underwear, Regina instantly started struggling, getting away from the invading hand. The black fairy backed her up to the wall pinning her to it forcefully shoving her body against the almost naked woman, hand still in her panties. Regina fought back the tears, shaking her head, trying to push the black fairy away from her. But, then she felt it, Regina froze, her mouth agape in shock, as pain radiated through her body, the Black fairy grinning watching her facial expression and the tears that escaped her eyes. The black fairy penetrated Regina's entrance with more force, forcing a shriek from Regina. The fairy did it again harder, Regina shook her head letting the tears flow, trying unsuccessfully to get away from the awful fairy. Flashbacks of Emma's attack began to invade her mind, torturing her further. The black fairy enjoying this scene, grabbed Regina's chin and crushed her lips. Regina squeezed her eyes shut, feeling humiliated and low. Her screams were suppressed by the taller brunette's lips as the Black fairy once again pushed through her entrance, Regina now felt blood trickled down her leg. The black fairy released the kiss, and Regina gasped. The taller woman roughly pulled her hand away, leaving Regina shaking standing against the wall. The black fairy wiped the blood off with a rag and threw it on the ground.

"That was a nice appetizer" Black fairy said calmly before leaving the cell slamming it behind her. "Remember that next time you try to use magic" Regina continued to shake, tears streaming down her cheeks as she glared at the evil walking away from her. "You have an hour before the real fun begins" black fairy warned before leaving the trembling half naked injured woman to sink to the ground, paralyzed with fear.

* * *

All eyes stared at Rumpelstiltskin waiting for a response from him. "It's too difficult". Rumple said looking at the group who gave him very irritated looks. "If it were easy, don't you think Regina would be here right now, having this conversation with us instead of the hands of the Black Fairy?"

"Just what do we have to do Gold, time is running out" Emma said, determined to finish this conversation and start working on something.

"It's not what we have to do Ms. Swan it's what she has to do that will be difficult." Gold said almost equally as irritated. "The problem is that she will not be willing to do it."

"What is it!?" Emma slammed her hand down on the table, frustrated with his mysterious speech. Snow, placed her hand on her daughter's back trying to calm her down. Gold looked distressed, as if he didn't want to say what it was that Regina had to do to get out of predicament. Belle stepped towards Rumple and looked at him, sympathetically.

"Rumple, if there is something that can help Regina escape this…fate… or whatever it is, we have to try" Rumple looked at her lovingly but sadly.

"Belle," he whispered. "She won't do it, it's degrading" Emma stared at Gold, fear and anger in her eyes. He looked up at the rest of the group. "If she would distract her by giving in to whatever the black fairy wants, it will give us enough time to take the dagger."

"No!" Emma exclaimed. "No! We will not sacrifice her like that! She's already been through enough!" Emma shook her head, avoiding eye contact with Rumple, furious for even making that a suggestion. "We have to distract her another way"

"There is no other way, the black fairy wants Regina, and all her attention is going to be directed towards her. If Regina does a 180 that might stun the black fairy enough to obtain the golden da-"

"NO!" Emma yelled interrupting Rumple in mid-sentence. "I hurt her, and the black fairy is hurting her right now, next Gideon will hurt next her if we don't put a stop to it, she has enough pain without-" Emma choked, tears forming in her eyes. "She's suffering".

Everyone remained quiet watched Emma and Rumple exchanged glances. It was at that time that Henry walked into the door, seeing everyone tense up he knew there was something happening that wasn't right. "Hey, what's going on?" He said, looking at all the depressed faces. "Have you found a plan to get my mom?" he said looking at Emma and the rest of the group who remained silent. "Well?" he was starting to worry.

"Not yet kid, we will though" Emma smiled as best as she could, through blurry eyes.

"Well what about the locator spell you talked about?" Henry was trying his best not to panic, ignoring the hopeless faces of the people he loved.

"We can use it Henry to find her, but to get her out is another ordeal." Snow said, gently.

"It doesn't matter, we can figure it out once we get there!" Henry was confused by all this sitting around and doing nothing. "Why are we just standing her, we have to find her and make sure she's okay!" Emma frowned in determination.

"He's right, we need to find her, and when we do, we can get her out... she has to know that we're doing everything we can to get her out, and by being there at least we can give her hope." Emma said looking at all the gazes in the room before watching them nod. All except Rumple.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all! Sorry it took me a few days to upload and this chapter is short SORRY! I feel bad for Regina, sorry Regina! Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Gazing at the ground, covered in straw and dirt, feeling the musty air in the cell, Regina shivered as she stared unblinking at the ground. Her tears stopped flowing and now she has resulted to numbing herself to the pain. She hugged herself as she leaned against the wall, where the black fairy left her what seemed ages ago. All she could hear was her own breathing, and a ringing in her ears. She was developing a headache. She gave into it, letting her consume her thoughts and focusing on that pain rather than any other pain. At least that pain was tolerable. She pulled her knees closer to her body, trying to stay warm, there was nothing else in that room that would cover her half naked body or give her any comfort. Suddenly she heard a clank of a door opening, and she dreaded what would be coming through that door. She forced herself to look up at the person entering the room. Her eyes widened when her dark brown eyes met bright green ones. She hesitated before stuttering the word. "E..Emma?" she asked, unsure if she should give herself hope, or if it's an hallucination.

"Regina!" Emma called out, hurrying over to the cell, unlocking it. "Regina, are you okay?!" Emma said, rushing over the sit by the brunette and look into her eyes. Regina couldn't speak, she just stared at the other woman in astonishment that she had come to save her. Regina's eyes began to water, as she gazed into the bright green eyes of her blonde savior. "What happened to you?" Emma said looking down at her body only covered in bra and panties. Regina didn't hear her, shook her head letting the tears fall.

"You…You came back for me" she said, still stunned by the blonde's presence.

"Of course, I came back for you, Regina" Emma said, lifting up her and to stroke her cheek. "I'll always come back for you" Regina couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde.

"I'm sorry" Regina whispered, Emma frowned shaking her head.

"For what?" Emma said taking her hand.

"For pushing you away, for not understanding your point of view." Regina sniffed, "I have done terrible things in my life time, and I'm the last…the last person that should judge-" Regina was silenced with a kiss. Regina closed her eyes, but something felt different, this wasn't the same kiss she received from Emma outside of the restaurant. This was harder, more dominating. Emma lifted her hand up to grab the back of the brunette's head stopping her from moving. Regina's eyes shot open, realizing that this isn't Emma, she was being tricked. The blonde roughly pulled away, and looked at the brunette giving a sneering grin, not at all like Emma would give. "Who…Who are you?" Regina was now fully alert, angered by the cruel joke. The Emma look-a-like laughed.

"Don't you know already dearie?" the black fairy continued to disguise herself as Emma, to torment her captive more. "Didn't know that you would fall for that, this easily". Regina glared at her, shaking with anger and fear. "I just came to bring this really, and meanwhile I thought I'd have just a little bit of fun with you, my pretty one" She pulled out an hour glass and set it on the ground next to the door of the cell. "Thought you would enjoy knowing how much time you have left before Gideon pays you a visit and I kill you". Regina's eyes followed the hour glass, noting it's shiny black sand trickling down, counting down the minutes of her life. The Emma-Look-a-like walked and bent towards the trembling brunette bringing her chin up in order to meet her eyes. They looked so much like Emma's and Regina closed hers, not wanting her last memory of Emma to be like this. "And I can't wait to watch as Emma" she whispered in Emma's voice. She let go of her chin and walked away, slamming the cell door behind her. Regina's eyes glanced over to the hour glass, her eyes filling with tears watching the hour pass by.

* * *

Back at Emma's home, Emma had gone into the other room, trying to gather something up that would help her get Regina out of whatever predicament she was in. She found items that would help her pick a lock, a few spells that would allow her to strengthen her magic to fight off the black fairy, and her sword. Emma was in complete concentration, and didn't hear Henry come up behind her calling her name. "Mom…Mom!" Henry said loudly, startling Emma out of her trance.

"Henry, yeah, what is it?" Emma said still zoned out.

"I want to go with you" Henry said determined to help in this situation. Emma looked at him sadly, knowing that was a terrible idea. "I can help!" he exclaimed watching her face.

"I know you can Henry, but… Look… we don't know what the Black Fairy has done to Regina… and I …She …wouldn't want you to see her in a …bad state" Henry frowned at this.

"I need to help, I can't just sit here when my mom is in danger!" He nearly yelled, "She already was hurt once and I wasn't there to help her, I don't want anything to happen again!"

"Henry, there might not be anything you could do to stop the Black fairy, I need to focus on saving her not worrying about you!" Emma exclaimed trying to calm Henry down. "Please, you will help your mom if you stay here" she held on to his shoulders "trust me…please…your mom wouldn't want you to see…" Emma couldn't continue her sentence. She just looked at Henry hoping that he will understand and stop pushing. Suddenly they heard the voice of Mary Margaret behind them, gasping.

"Hey! We may have an idea!" She said almost running up to them, with Belle following close behind. "We can get the Evil Queen to help us." Emma raised her eye brow, staring at her mother as though she had lost her mind. "no I mean, well…the Queen…Regina's other half"

"Haven't you forgotten, she was sent away somewhere to another realm, we don't know where she is. Besides…how exactly could she help?" Emma was beginning to get frustrated at the talk.

"Rumple said, that if Regina can give – uh distract- the Black Fairy long enough to obtain that golden dagger, we may have a chance at defeating her. If Regina herself can't do it, why not ask her other half?" Belle explained calmly.

"How would she distract the Black Fairy?" Henry inquired, coming in after that conversation took place. Emma immediately interjected, trying to protect her son from information that he shouldn't hear.

"Talking to her, the queen will talk to the black fairy, distracting her from us getting the dagger" Emma said a little too quickly. "But we don't even know if the Queen will agree to this, and how will we get to her?" She asked

"We have a portal that Rumple can create through a mirror. This mirror doesn't go to wonderland but a parallel world that Henry sent the Queen to get a fresh start" Mary-Margaret said, anxious to get this started. Emma's widened her eyes, and turned to Henry.

"Henry, this is how you can help-go with Mary-Margaret to this land, and see if you can help convince the Queen to help Regina." Henry looked at his mother's almost tearful eyes, full of desperation. "Please, this is the only plan we've got, we have to try to make this work" Henry, nodded before going with Mary-Margaret back to where Rumple and Zelena were standing in the other room. Belle watched Emma, and Emma collected herself before turning to the shorter woman, and nodding, indicating that she was ready to do the locator spell to find Regina.

* * *

 **A/N: okay sorry that was just plain cruel lol. Okay I'll try to be nice in the next chapter. Okay I might not be nice. Sorry. See you guys later!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Regina's eyes fixated on the dark sand pouring through the hourglass. Her stress level rising, her body trembling, knowing that this was her last few minutes alive. She closed her eyes trying to remember good memories, memories of Henry's smiling face, Emma's laugh, Robin's soft touch, and Daniel's kind eyes. The people that brought her joy and something to live for, flashed before her eyes. A tear escaped her closed lashes, trying to meditate herself away from the horrible dark cell, trying her best to ignore the cold and use mind over matter. She thought of her sister, the one she never was given a chance to know, her father who never could stand up to her mother's punishments towards Regina, but who loved her with everything that he could. She remembered her mother who had told her that she would have been enough, if only she had her heart while the young queen was growing up a lot of things could have been prevented. She took a shaking breath in, trying to keep herself in a comfortable place and accept her fate knowing that it won't be an easy end, but feeling somewhat relieved that it will eventually end. Regina thought of the last time she saw Emma was just before the Black Fairy poofed them away from Gold's shop. The look of fear, and confusion was what Regina had seen in the young blonde's face. Regina felt her finger where she had been wearing a small yellow ring, one that reminded her of Emma's bold coloured bug. She smiled softly shaking her head remembering being in that car many times, feeling incredibly unsafe and irritated that they could have both been crushed by that flying demon that was after that one that had the most potential for darkness. Emma had risked her life for Regina on many occasions and she never got a chance to thank her for all that she's done, and now she never will. She left the ring on purpose as a gift for Emma, hoping that it will end up in her hands at least so she can remember her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud clang of bars behind closed, and Regina's eyes shot open to see Gideon standing straight in front of her glaring down at her.

* * *

"Okay, everyone understands the plan, Mary-Margaret you and Henry try to convince the Ev- The Queen to come back with you in order to distract the black fairy, and Zelena, and Rumple and I will follow the locator spell." Emma said making sure everyone is in accordance with the plan. "Mary-Margaret when you arrive back in this realm, I would have messaged you the location and so all you have to do is pick up your phone to see it…hopefully, if the Queen is with you she can just poof herself there." Everyone nodded, except for Rumple who had a worried expression on his face, unsure about the plan, knowing it would be extremely dangerous. Emma walked up to Rumple after everyone went their separate directions. "Please, you have to help her, I know deep down you care about what's happening to her"

"I care, Miss Swan, it's what I want to avoid seeing when I get there…Especially if we can't help her." He said irritated with the blonde's naiveite.

"We will, you have to have faith" She said, ending the conversation, knowing it will be a waste of time arguing with him. Zelena had already poured the locator spell on the ring and they watched it float and drift delicately out the door, while they two women and Gold followed it, just as Mary-Margaret and Henry jumped into the mirror portal. Belle was left to find anything that would help Regina after they had rescued her. The only way that Rumple would agree to help Emma and Zelena rescue his former student was if Belle would stay out of trouble and remain in Emma's home with a protection spell around it as she continued to research.

In the portal, Henry and Mar-Margaret walked into a familiar enchanted forest. Snow felt right at home, knowing the lands like the back of her hand. "So, she's here, but where to look"

"We don't have a lot of time" Henry said, looking at his clock and checking the time, watching the seconds tick by. "We need to hurry, now where would she be?" Snow scanned the area that they had walked into, seeing forest, green land and in a small distance, her former castle. Snow smiled, knowing that would be the perfect location for the Queen to be present.

"There, we need to go now, if she's anywhere, she's got to be in her castle." Snow said, beginning to jog up the path, Henry following close behind her.

Getting passed the guards was no easy task, but Snow knew her way around her own guards and was able to convince them that they were sent on a special mission from the Queen herself that she would know about. She was surprised when they let her and Henry in without much thought. Snow walked into the familiar castle looking around, noticing that it wasn't as gloomy as she had remembered it when the Evil Queen had occupied it. "Mom!" Henry called out as he spotted his mother's other half sitting in a elegant tall red and black chair, talking to another person. Not just talking, but laughing and almost giggling in a flirtatious way. Queen Regina looked back hearing the voice to see Henry jogging up to her.

"Henry!" she exclaimed standing up as her son threw his arms around her waist, holding her tight. "What are you doing here!?" She said smiling widely, so pleased to see this unexpected visitor in her realm. On the other chair, Robin stood up watching the exchanged smiling.

"We need your help" Henry pulled back. "my other mother, your other half is in trouble, and we can't do this without you!" Henry spoke fast and was almost incomprehensible. Queen Regina's smile fell.

"What? What's going on?" She said turning to Snow for an explanation.

"Regina, has been kidnapped by the Black Fairy and Rumple has an idea that may help us in getting her out of the situation." Queen Regina continued to watch Snow and Snow's expression shifted from worried to very uncomfortable. She gestured at Henry, and Queen Regina got the hint that Henry needed to be elsewhere for this conversation. She turned to Robin, and smiled.

"Henry, let Robin show you some parts of the castle while I try to see what I can do to help Snow" she smiled, hoping that Henry will just take the offer and go with Robin. Robin got the message quickly and directed Henry away distracting him with questions. Snow turned to Queen Regina who was back to her concerned and confused expression.

"She is in a position where… She's… She's being tortured and we need to get her out of there." Snow said quickly, trying not to think about the situation. "I don't have long to explain." Snow began the short version of the story, ending with a plead. Queen Regina frowned, almost taken aback by the hard request to help her other half escape this fate. The queen nodded quickly.

"She saved my life… she spared by life and gave me part of hers. I owe it to her" The queen said determined, thoughts running through her head and making plans as they popped up in her head. Henry and Robin came back just in time. The queen turned around towards them, still disturbed by all the news she was just given, and held Robin's hand, coming close to him. She gazed into his eyes, searching for something. "Do you trust me?" She said quietly. Robin nodded as he smiled. "I need to go with them." She said hoping that Robin will not resist, or insist that she stay behind and let them fend for themselves. Her fears were evaporated, as Robin caressed her cheek gently, gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"I trust you, and I trust that you will return to me after this" He said, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. She smiled against him.

"I have to do this…she is the reason we're together" The queen was convincing herself that this was the right thing to do, even though the idea of getting near the Black Fairy was revolting. Robin nodded, assuring her that he will be here waiting for her when she gets back.

* * *

Emma, Zelena and Rumple followed the small floating ring. Emma fully concentrating on not losing the ring. They ended up at the dwarf mines and the ring stopped in front of a large red door and clang to the ground. Emma bent down to pick it up and look at it. "She's here" she turned to the other two "she's in there". Rumple shot his hand out to grab Emma's before she busted the door.

"We have to be rational about this, Miss Swan" Rumple said

"Rational? The woman is in there and I intend on getting her out! That's what's rational!" Emma argued becoming angry that Rumple is trying to stop her from getting to Regina.

"If you go in there and expect to just pick up Regina and walk off, you're not being realistic, we have to have a plan" Rumple insisted

"I have a plan, go in there, kill the black fairy and get Regina and get out" Emma said, stubbornly. Rumple sighed.

"Rumple's right" Zelena finally said "If we go in there without some kind of back up or plan, the black fairy might hurt or even kill Regina before we can get to her, I don't want to see my sister dead" Zelena said with a worried look on her face. Emma frowned, knowing she's outnumbered and knowing that they're right.

"Fine, then what's the plan?" She said frustrated.

"What do we do if Gideon is in there... with Regina?" Rumple said worried about his son's safety as well.

"If he's hurting Regina, I have no choice but to kill him" Emma said cold heartedly.

"No, he didn't have a choice in the matter-" Rumple demanded

"If he's raping her, Gold, he deserves to die!" Emma almost shouted

"Then do you deserve to die Miss Swan?" Rumple said quietly, staring at her. Emma was taken aback, stunned by his words. "You had no choice in the matter either Miss. Swan, you raped her, do you deserve to die?" his words harsh, cut Emma.

"I was being controlled, I can't even remember the incident-" she tried to defend, still feeling extreme guilt about the situation.

"You just said, that my son deserves to die if we find him harming or violating Regina under the control of the black fairy, I seem to recall you doing the exact thing to her" Emma stayed silent. Her anger filled her insides, wincing as she heard those words. Watching the exchange Zelena decided to step in and calm the situation down before it escalates.

"We won't kill Gideon, even if he's...hurting Regina, our main goal is to kill the black fairy and save my sister, we don't need anyone else to die in this" Zelena said, watching as Rumple and Emma exchanged death glares. Emma nodded and Rumple took a step back and relaxed his shoulders. Emma quickly messaged Mary Margaret's phone the location, and looked back at her comrades.

"I'll go in first," Emma said. "The main thing is to find Regina, then we can work out how we get her to safety" she said, as the other two nodded. All three turned to the big red door as it loomed over them, all having some form of anxiety of what lies behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, wow I'm sorry I've been tardy these last few chapters!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Regina suddenly became incredibly alert, she froze, knowing why Gideon was in her cell. Her body started to become numb, getting ready to protect her from the pain that was about to come. Gideon advanced on the almost naked brunette who scooted away as far as she could until she hit the cold wall behind her. Her eyes never leaving Gideon's. "Gideon, please. Don't do this" she said, hoping that there was something left inside him to stop himself from going through with his promise he had made a day ago.

"I told Emma, what she needed to do, and she failed." Gideon said shaking his head, approaching the trembling brunette. Regina's eyes widened as they followed Gideon's hand as it plunged forward, roughly grabbing Regina's arm and pulling her up to stand on her feet. Regina winced and yelped at the bruise he will be leaving on her arm. He pulled her closer to him, getting incredibly close to her face. Regina never blinking stared at him, horrified at the crazed look on his face. "Now you will pay" he said before throwing her down on the ground hard, Regina yelled as she hit the dirt and straw covered ground, wincing attempting to get away from the man. He grabbed her leg and dragged her closer to him.

"No!" She yelled clawing at the ground, fully struggling with all the strength that she had. "No!" she yelled louder, as his hands made their way up her thighs. Her eyes welled up with fresh tears. She felt a hand curl it's way around her wrist and the pressure of his body on top of her. One of his hands slithered around her throat and her panic mode went off and she started screaming, startling Gideon for a second, making him pause.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the halls of the dwarf mines, Emma was walking cautiously with Zelena and Rumple close behind. "Now when we get there, our main objective is to get Regina to safety, we can deal with the –" Emma's instructions were cut off by a loud terrifying shriek. Emma's eyes widened with horror recognizing that voice. She began to take off but was stopped by Zelena.

"Wait, it could be a trap!" The red head said, grabbing Emma's arm stopping her from walking into a potential hazard.

"What if it's not!?" Emma said, beginning to panic with the idea that Regina is not too far away and she's being restricted from going to her.

"We have to be careful, it's not going to do Regina any good if we just fly in there and get ourselves killed!" Zelena insisted. Emma heard another scream.

"Look, we have to go to her!" Emma pleaded. "She's in pain!" she pulled away from Zelena, taking some caution but heading towards the sounds and screams. Rumple and Zelena continued following her, more cautious about their surroundings.

* * *

Re-entering from the other realm, Snow, Henry and Queen Regina entered Emma's home through the mirror. Snow immediately went to her phone to check the messages that Emma said she would be sending her once they found Regina's location. "She's in the dwarf mines!" she exclaimed.

"I can get us there in no time" the queen almost completed her teleportation spell but was stopped by Snow.

"Wait!... Henry… I'm going to go with her and you stay here with Belle and help her" Snow turned to Henry hoping that Henry will accept it as Emma had explained to him earlier he shouldn't see his mother in a state if she were in one. Henry sighed, upset that he was being excluded. "Like Emma said, Henry, please this is for the best. We'll try to get her home as soon as possible okay?" Snow did her best in the little time they had. Henry finally nodded and stepped away from the two as they disappeared into purple smoke. Henry sighed again, and looked around for Belle.

* * *

Snow and the Queen poofed right behind Zelena and Rumple in the mines, startling Zelena. "Oh! You're back! That was quicker than I had anticipated" Emma had heard Zelena talking and took a few steps back to see what new visitors they had. Emma looked at the Queen, who looked identical to Regina, and tried not to become emotional. The queen had a slightly different personality and experiences but she _was_ technically Regina.

"Are you okay with the plan when and if we need you to do a performance?" Emma said, watching the Queen shift a little.

"I've done many things that I don't enjoy, I think I can handle a fairy" the queen smiled. They heard the scream again. Emma's blood boiled, Snow almost became ill hearing the blood curdling shriek. The queen winced, just hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. The gang took off, slightly more confident now that they have grown with another witch and an expert archer.

They entered a room with multiple cells, they're eyes all settled on Gideon on top of Regina, slapping her, holding her arms as he struggled with her. Blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, as well as other gashes on her body where it looked like that had fought. Regina turned and saw them, standing there stunned. Her humiliation doubled, just as he had torn off her panties and ripped her bra to shreds. Then something in the brunette snapped and everything slowed down. "Leopold STOP!" Power emitted from her hand, sending Gideon flying off her hitting the other wall of the cell. Yells from Emma, echoed for her slowly in the background muffled. Regina laid there, not feeling anything, naked. Gideon slid down the wall unconscious. Emma rattled the cell doors trying to get them to budge, as Zelena and the queen tried using their magic to open the cell door. She heard the muffled sounds of Emma's whimpers and pleads as she lolled her head to face her. Her eyes unable to focus, unable to understand what the blonde was trying to say. She heard Rumple's muffled voice speaking to the group, but wasn't able to make out what was being said. Emma turned to face them, saying something equally as incomprehensible.

"We can't get her out of there, that cell is sealed with magic only the black fairy has." Rumple said, showing emotion in his voice.

"We have to get her out of there, Gold, we're this close we can't leave her. Do you really want to leave your son too?" she indicates to the unconscious Gideon in the corner. Rumple looks at him sadly, and glances back at the semi-conscious Regina.

"We have to go with the plan, to distract the black fairy" He said, looking the Queen. She nods, looking back at Regina in the cell, knowing what kind of pain she might be experiencing at this point.

"You-…You're…" Regina begins to mutter, eyes fixated on Emma. "You're the bla…black fairy" she said watching Emma. Emma frowns at this.

"No, Regina, I'm Emma, I'm here, we're here to rescue you" Emma says trying to calm Regina down.

"No, you…you're not. You're tric-tricking me…you wanted t-to watch as Emma…" Regina turned her eyes to the ceiling, tears falling down the sides of her face. "You-you're going to kill me, just d-do it" she said as she closed her eyes. Emma sunk down arms, stretched trying to reach Regina's hand laying on the ground as she shook her head.

"Regina, I'm not, I promise…it's me…" Emma said, tears now running down her face, as she watched the brunette tremble slightly.

"Well, well" A familiar light hearted voice came from behind the group. "What have we here? Visitors?" She looks at the group members, eyeing them, her eyes land on the Queen. "oh my, what do we have here now, twin?" the Queen smiles at the recognition.

"Even better" the Queen grins mischievously. "You picked the wrong Regina for your plan, when you could have had a stronger more powerful version of her" the black fairy smiled darkly at the queen stepping closer to her.

"Oh dearie, you radiate delicious power, there's no doubt about that" the fairy sneered, shamelessly looking the Queen up and down. "but, this Emma here, seems to be having some fun with your weaker half" the black fairy pushed passed the queen heading towards the blonde, who immediately stood up in front of the cell door. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"You are not getting anywhere near her!" Emma warned, light magic tingling her hands. The black fairy laughed, waving her hand sending Emma flying to another wall. Regina's eyes snapped open as she heard the thump of Emma's body, her iris and the white of her eyes had turned completely black.

* * *

 **A/N: oh boy, what happened? What's happening!? I have NO IDEA! Okay maybe I do. You will eventually have an idea. lol Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Emma hit the wall enough to hurt her arm but luckily not knock her completely out. The black fairy watched as she struggled to stand.

"Do you really think that a weakling like you can stop the darkness?" She sneered and grinned at Emma, who glared back at her. The black fair turned her attention to Regina behind bars. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing before her. A wide grin spread across her face as she watched Regina laying on the ground, eyes open, black as coal staring up at the ceiling. "Oh looks like the darkness as already awoken" Snow stepped forward shooting her arrow, hoping the black fairy was distracted enough to miss catching it. Unfortunately, all the black fairy had to do was lift her arm in order to catch the arrow in her hand. "now we won't have that" she threw the arrow back at Snow white just as fast as Snow shot it out with the arrow. Emma yelled in the back warning her mother of the arrow. Zelena caught it just in time before it pierced Mary-Margaret in the chest. Emma panted, going to her mother standing next to her, worried that the Black fairy will attack again. Emma glanced over to Regina who had sat up, and was eerily watching the interaction, expressionless.

"Regina!" Emma called out, trying to snap her awake. Emma cringed at the sight, seeing Regina naked, with black eyes was painful for the blonde to witness, knowing this all came from torture and humiliation. Regina stood up, uncaring of her injuries or pain, completely numb from all emotion and physical feeling. The black fairy grinned, a sick grin as she beckoned her over.

"Come darling, so I can finish you off in front of your friends and family" Regina obliged, walking entranced. Regina waved her hand and the cell door swung open, breaking the lock that was on it. The black fairy laughed, at the power emitting from the shorter brunette, thrilled knowing that this power will soon be hers.

"Don't touch her!" Emma growled. The black fairy grinned and looked back, teasingly.

"And you are you to stop me dearie?" she said mischievously.

"I'm the savior" Emma continued to growl, threateningly. "And you are not going to touch my girlfriend!" Emma yelled lunging forward towards the black fairy, scouting for the golden dagger in desperation. The black fairy stumbled, shocked by the abruptness and physical attack the blond had in her. She quickly regained her composure though and grabbed Emma by the throat lifting her up in the air.

"That means _nothing_ dearie, here. You will watch her die, and you _will_ watch her suffer, and I _will_ have her life and magic." She grinned once again "and you can't do a thing to stop me" Emma struggled against her strong grip, clawing at her arm. The choking sounds and Emma's noises caused something to spark for Regina, who was standing in front of the black fairy, awaiting orders. The black fairy felt a strong blow which left her flying backwards onto the ground, letting go of Emma who collapsed to the ground. Regina advanced on the black fairy, a huge fireball in her hand, throwing it at the black fairy catching her on fire, hearing her scream. Regina then threw a red powerful force at the black fairy, smoldering her. Rumple winced watching this scene in front of him, knowing that his student had caused that. Regina threw another fireball at the fairy, who had stopped screaming in agony and was being reduced into ash. Emma called out to Regina who continued to throw powerful magic at the flames, tears running down her expressionless face.

"Regina!" Emma called out, afraid to get too near her, knowing that she wasn't in her right mind. "Regina! She's gone Regina!" she called trying to find a way to get to her. She stepped forward, with hesitation, as Zelena and Snow watched carefully standing behind Emma who approached with caution. "Regina" she reached out her hand to touch her arm. The witch, stopped her rampage and turned around to face Emma. "Regina" Emma said more quietly, seeing the tears that were streaming down the witch's face. Emma reached out to caress her cheek, and Regina continued to stare, unresponsive, eyes completely black. Emma's eyes began to water. "Regina, please…wake up" Emma stepped closer. "please, come back to me" she whispered, trying desperately to look into her eyes, and see brown. "Please, I'm sorry" Regina showed no signs of reverting back. "Can someone please explain what's happening?" Emma said in frustration looking to the side in frustration.

"she's consumed by darkness," Rumple said quietly, sitting next to his son in the cell.

"How do I fix it?" Emma said, angrily

"She will have to come out of it herself, or true love's kiss" Rumple said, looking up. Emma looked at him.

"This is not a curse" Emma said suspicious.

"This is a curse that Regina inflicted upon herself, when a person was in that much pain and fear, and they already have magic within them, they shut themselves off from the world to stop the pain. She cursed herself" Rumple said "she gave up Miss Swan" Emma stared at him, tears running down her cheeks, she looked back at Regina's face. She sniffed and leaned in slowly, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and kissed her gently on the lips. Regina, blinked once, then twice, as her eyes returned back to their deep brown. She blinked a few more times to focus on the person in front of her.

"Emma?" She said, surprised. Emma nodded happily, seeing her eyes had returned to normal.

"Yes, it's me" Regina smiled before starting to frown, looking around dazed and confused. Seeing herself naked and injured, seeing her other half next to Zelena and Snow and Rumple leaning over Gideon. It was too much to take in and Regina's world went black. Emma caught her just in time, going down with her to cradle her in her arms. "It'll be okay" Emma said trying to reassure her and herself. "it'll be okay now". Rumple came over conjured a blanket to drape over Regina's body before leaning over. "What are you doing?" Emma asked defensively.

"I'm picking her up, dearie so we can go back home. Or would you rather just stay here?" Rumple said irritated at the defensiveness he has to deal with. Emma nodded slowly, before watching Rumple pick Regina up gently bridal style. "I'm not entirely heartless you know" he said, before walking the direction to where they came from.

"Wait what about Gideon?" Zelena said, pointing at the still unconscious man in the cell.

"He will wake, and can find his way out just fine." Rumple said in a bored voice. "he's not under the black fairy's curse anymore, so he will be no harm to anyone" he assured. "As soon as we get out of this cave, we can all teleport our way back to where we need to be" Emma followed closely behind rumple.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry this took so long to post, and it's not very long but I hope you like it anyway. Tell me what you think!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rumple laid Regina down in her own bed in her mansion, as gently as he could, as he sadly gazed at the once energetic and feisty student of his. He caressed her hair gently, trying to place it back to its original spot on her head. He waved his hand gently on a cut on her face and the bruises on her neck and watched them disappear as he removed his hand away. He looked behind him and noticed that he was alone with the brunette, while everyone else was downstairs discussing how they're going to break the news to Henry, and how they are going to help Regina to cope with this trauma. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on her forehead as she slept. "I'm sorry she did this to you, Regina" he whispered to her, finally able to show emotion towards his former student. "This shouldn't have happened" He continued to gaze at her sleeping face, noticing wetness around her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, just as Emma entered the room. Emma paused, watching Gold interact so gently with Regina, surprised because he's never shown such care other than Belle. Gold recognized the footsteps behind him and stood up. "I healed a couple of her injuries Miss Swan… either you or she can heal the rest later, I presume". He said in his very Rumple like tone of voice. Emma didn't respond very quickly and just managed to nod. "Well then, I guess you no longer need me, I'll be on my way"

"Wait" Emma stopped him as she walked by the threshold of the doorway. He turned to face her. "Thank you, Go-Rumple" She corrected herself "We couldn't have saved her without your help" She admitted. Rumple nodded without saying a word and walked out of the door and down the stairs. Emma turned to face Regina's sleeping form, appearing so peaceful, knowing that this expression won't last forever. She went and scooted a chair next to her, as she reached out to hold her hand, watching her, seeing any signs that she may wake up. "This…This has been one hell of an event, Regina" she tried to act like her old self but was failing. "This has been a nightmare" she choked. "I tried to make it all go away, but I realize…now…I can't make it go away…I can't make it better" she said squeezing Regina's hand. "But…But we'll get through this" she said, tears forming in her eyes, determination in her face as she spoke, watching Regina's still sleeping face, as if she were awake.

* * *

Several hours passed by, Zelena, the Queen and Snow sat in Regina's comfortable living room in silence, contemplating which one of them will go upstairs to give Emma a break from watching Regina sleep. "She might not listen to me, she's stubborn, I know that much about Emma" Zelena said in a matter of fact voice.

"She's worried." The Queen mumbled. "She won't leave her side because she's worried that she'll wake up and there be no one there to comfort her the way that Emma can." The Queen turned her attention to Snow who was staring into the fire, in a trance. "Snow?" she called. Snow continued to stare into the fire. "Snow… are you okay?" the Queen got up to sit next to her, and place a hand on her back.

"Regina..." She finally turned to look at the Queen. "how…what…was your marriage like to my father?" Snow finally said, tears threatening to fall, staring at the Queen hoping to find some logical answer as to why she had heard Regina yell her father's name as she pushed Gideon away from her. The Queen looked back into Snow's eyes, sadly, unsure of what to say in that moment. She contemplated how she would address this issue, that the King had not been so kind behind closed doors to his Queen. That he had made her unwillingly perform her duties towards him in the bedroom. The Queen's silence was all that it took for Snow to unleash her tears. The Queen looked at her sadly, not knowing how to comfort her.

"I'm…I'm sorry Snow, you were never meant to know about that." The Queen said, unsure of her position in this. She hated Leopold, and felt trapped, unloved, unwanted, and worst of all she felt like a sexual slave to the older man. She watched as Snow sobbed at this news.

"He forced you!?" Snow cried out, now staring at the Queen. "Is that why you killed him?" The Queen remained silent, shocked by all this confrontation that she didn't expect to have. She knew something like this will happen after everyone heard her other half have a flashback and called out a name that was never meant to be heard, but deep down she had hoped that she would be in the other realm when Snow had questions about this.

"I'm…I'm sorry Snow…at the time…I didn't know any other way out" The Queen said, watching Snow try to compose herself. "I didn't want you to know about this…like I didn't want you to know what my mother did to Daniel" The Queen said quietly. Snow didn't reply, having no words to describe the pain that she was feeling, and the anger she had towards her father at that moment.

"I…I …I need to go check on my daughter." She said, wiping her face quickly before walking upstairs, as quickly as she could. Zelena and the Queen exchanged glances.

"I didn't know you had gone through that" Zelena said, looking at the Queen.

"Yeah…Well it's over now, and luckily I have moved past it." The Queen replied in the most confident voice she could muster. "Everyone has some kind of trauma in their life…mine was …well him, and our mother" She said looking away.

* * *

Snow walked into the room and saw Emma with her head laid gently on Regina's stomach as she caressed her hand. Snow slowly and quietly placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Emma, you need a break, I'll take over for a little while and you can come back. She'll still be here." Emma looked up at her mother's face and saw her eyes were red and puffy as though she had just been crying, which alarmed Emma.

"What's wrong?" She said startled by her mother's appearance. Snow shook her head.

"Nothing honey, I'm okay."

"No mom, what's wrong?" Emma whispered demanding.

"Honey, I will talk about it later please, just take a break, stretch for a bit and come back. I'll take care of her, I promise." Snow said insistently. Emma contemplated for a moment before nodding, just as she heard a stir from Regina.

 **A/N: Here is yet another chapter. Now I hope I get another one in before next week because it will be impossible for me to post next week. *cries*. So cross your fingers, maybe another post soon! Let me know what you all think! Love seeing your reviews! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry it took so long to update. I was in another state and didn't have my laptop with me. -_- . . . Anyway I'm back. Hopefully I'll not take too long with Chapter 25!**

Chapter 24

Both women stopped cold in their tracks, heads directed at the noise that came from the sleeping form. Emma stood up slowly, never taking her eyes off of the sleeping brunette. "Mom…she moved… She said something"

"I noticed" Snow said, also watching Regina as she had intrusive thoughts about Regina's past with her father. Snow shook her head slightly in an attempt to remove the thoughts in order to concentrate on helping Regina heal and her daughter maintain her composure and sanity. Snow and Emma watched closely as Regina's eyes fluttered open, and attempted to focus on the ceiling above her, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the low light in the room.

"Regina" Emma said gently, trying not to startle the mayor. Regina blinked a few times and moved her head slightly to make eye contact with Emma. Regina continued to look at Emma, not fulling seeing her as she still was trying to recover from her unconscious state. Emma smiled gently trying to make Regina's transition into the conscious world easier. Snow smiled as well in a relief knowing that finally she will be able to communicate now. "Regina, how do you feel?" Emma asked before she internally scolded herself for such a dumb question.

"I …I… Where am I?" Regina said groggily trying to look around the bedroom.

"You're at your home" Snow said gently sitting down on the bed, placing a hand on her covered leg. "You're home and safe"

"How…did I get here?" Regina asked, still confused and dazed, blinking several times.

"Rumple carried you home from the mines" Emma said trying to keep the conversation short as to not startle and upset the brunette. She didn't feel giving too much detailed information about what had happened would benefit the mayor in anyway.

"Where's Henry?" Regina said, her motherly instinct kicking in. "Is he okay?" a little more awake now.

"He's fine, he's at Ruby's…he'll come by later" Emma said assuring. Regina remained quiet trying to regain her strength as she pushed herself up on the bed to a sitting position.

"The mines…" Regina mumbled. Both Emma and Snow simply watched her, hoping she wouldn't have a breakdown as the memories flooded her mind. "Where's the black fairy?" She suddenly said. "She's going to hurt Henry!" she said in a sudden rush of adrenaline, throwing the covers away in an attempt to get out of bed and run out the door. Emma held on to her, as Regina struggled against her. "Emma! What are you doing! I have to go! She's going to hurt Henry if I don't go with her! You don't understand!" Regina yelled fearfully trying to pry herself off of Emma's grasp.

"No! He's okay Regina, stop! She's dead!" Emma struggled to get her words out as she was nearly wrestling Regina, trying not to hurt her but not let her go. Regina stopped struggling immediately hearing the words. "She's dead… Everything is okay now… You're safe, Henry's safe, it's going to be okay." Emma said, watching Regina pant, staring at the doorway unsure of how to feel.

"How?" The brunette said finally turning to Emma. Emma stared at her, unsure of what to say and unwilling to lie to her. "How did she die?" When Emma didn't answer she turned to Snow for answers. Snow watched her step mother, broken, scared, and confused, with no memory of what had happened in the mines. Not because of a magic memory spell or a dreamcatcher, but because of the trauma she had experienced. Regina had dissociated herself from the events in order to stop the pain. Snow pulled herself together to reveal what Regina had done.

"You killed her." Snow said simply and as gently as possible. Regina didn't respond to this. "You don't have any memory of this? Or what happened?" Regina continued to stare, holding on to Emma's arm which had not moved around her waist preventing her from falling or going anywhere.

"No… I remember Gideon…" Regina said quietly, before turning to face Emma. "I remember you… You're face…I don't think it was really you though… It was her… She was disguised as you…" Regina looked down "she wanted to watch as you when Gideon…hurt me" Emma shook her head, trying to hold back the tears.

"No, I was there you thought it was her…It was me, I was coming to save you." Emma smiled, a tear ran down her face as she brushed the hair away from Regina's eyes. "Now you're here with me, and you're safe" Emma smiled again, Regina continued to watch her, still not fully emotional. Snow felt uneasy, seeing that they might need privacy, she excused herself out, and left the room. Emma eased Regina back to the bed, Regina still nearly emotionless, shock still over her. "Lay down, and rest Regina." Regina shook her head.

"I don't need to, I just want to sit here for a while." She said her eyes glazed over. They sat in silence for several minutes, Emma holding Regina's had, stroking it gently with her thumb as she gazed at it. "I'd like to see, Henry" Regina said quietly, internally hoping she wouldn't have to argue with someone in order to see her son. Emma hesitated for a bit before responding.

"Regina, Henry doesn't know the fully extent of what you've been through…He knows you were badly hurt but he doesn't kno-"

"I don't want him to know" The mayor interrupted almost sounding like her mayor self. "I just want to see him" Emma paused, and nodded.

"Okay, I'll get him." Emma said watching Regina, who continued to keep her gaze on the floor and the wall in front of her. "Regina… I…I…care about you…" Emma was hesitant about going further. 'love' was such a difficult word for her to form, and at this state Regina wouldn't even be able to comprehend this, but she wanted to know that Regina was being looked after, and kept safe. She didn't want her to feel threatened in anyway, and she felt responsible for her. Regina didn't give a response and continued to stare, obviously anxious to see that her son was alright. Emma nodded to herself, and closed the door behind her. After several minutes, Regina heard a door close from the hallway downstairs. Regina let out a small sigh, as she got up off of her bed and slightly wobbly, walked to the window to look out of it. There she saw Emma walking out the door, in a hurry. Regina's mind was flooded with images and memories that disturbed her, particularly one that the black fairy was hurting her son in the shop.

Downstairs, Snow was talking with Zelena and the Queen as Emma hopped down the stairs appearing in a rush. "Regina's asking about Henry, I don't think she'll take no for an answer." Emma said sighing.

"Can she handle this right now? I mean is she in the right state of mind?" Snow said shocked

"Yeah I remember specifically someone saying that Regina doesn't want Henry to see her in a vulnerable or otherwise disheveled state, and my sister is both at this time" Zelena said confused by this

"She's not" The Queen said matter of factly "She's not in the right state of mind, after all that has happened I have the feeling she probably thinks this is all some kind of show and the Black Fairy is playing some kind of sick game on her."

"She is acting very strange, distant." Emma said. "I need to go get Henry."

"Didn't you hear what I just said! She is not in the right state of mind to see him right now, this could send her or him into a panic mode!" The Queen demanded. "I know myself!" pointing up towards the stairs "Henry is not going to know how to act around his mother from now on if you let him see her in this state."

"Henry needs her, and she needs him. I think that if we prepare him, he will do fine and be able to handle the situation." Emma said assuringly.

"I know _he_ might be able to get over it, but she won't, she will always remember that he saw her in that state and humiliate her even more. This is about Henry but it's also about Regina, and I know from being her, that she will be devastated if she knew that Henry witnessed something he shouldn't have" The Queen insisted.

"We'll get him away from her as soon as we notice something off, okay?" Emma said, before taking off not waiting for a response.


	25. Chapter 25 END

**Hey guys! Phew wow, okay I've been gone for a while. I moved. Husband accepted a position in some other city and for several months or what seems like several months we've been packing and moving and all that fun things that you do when you leave. Anyway! Here is the final chapter. WARNINGS mentions of suicide. Disclaimer. I don't own Once upon a time. Like at all! Hope you like it.**

* * *

The clouds occupied most of the sky, Regina's eyes fixated on them, wondering if she will see rain soon. They did look rather ominous, growing darker and darker the more she stared at them. She sank to the floor still looking out the window, trying to process the recent events that took place, trying to remember what she repressed into her subconscious. She wrapped her arms around herself automatically, trying to self sooth. She started thinking and worrying about her situation as well as Henry. Was she being tricked into believing that she was in a safe place? Were these people real or were they just disguised pawns ready to strike as soon as she let her guard down? Where is Henry? Is he safe? Will the so called Emma actually bring him, and if she does, will it really be him? Tears started forming in her eyes, as her paranoia grew stronger. She was scared, scared that they may have harmed Henry, or that Henry could be dead. Scared that the Dark Fairy had actually killed all her friends in Storybrooke and were enjoying the game that they were playing with her. She heard commotion downstairs. People talking and shuffling around, their mumbles were nearly inaudible. She closed her eyes trying to fixate on the mumbles hoping to hear something that she could understand. After some time, she pushed herself up, trying not to wince too much at the pain that her movements were causing her, as she walked quietly to the door and cracked it open. She could hear her own voice downstairs. Her eyes widened at the unexpected familiar voice that echoed through the house.

"I don't want Henry being exposed to someone that could traumatize him" The Queen said crossing her arms defensively. "I'm not only speaking for him, but Regina is not going to appreciate this!"

"I know but Regina might feel safer knowing that Henry is alright and in good hands" Snows voice also echoed throughout the house. "It will be okay, Regina we have to trust Emma in this"

"I can't wait till this is all over and we're back to being normal again and not walking on eggshells to protect Regina mental state anymore" the former Wicked Witch said in an unempathetic tone. "What? I'm just saying I hope she gets over this soon, and get back to acting normal again" she replied in defense once she realized she was getting horrid looks from the group.

"She's been through a lot, you can't expect her to just jump back in and be her old self, this could have…changed her…more than we know" Snow said sadly "I just hope, whatever happened, the effects are not as permanent as I think they are"

"What do you mean?" The Queen said worried.

"Well, when a person has experienced what Regina has, people don't recover from them the way we hope" Snow said quietly.

"Well, she's not people…she's Regina, and I know that she can handle this and will be back to normal…maybe not tomorrow, but she will…" The Queen said, trying to also convince herself. "We have been through a lot before, and it turned out fine"

"Regina, you killed people" Snow said, trying to be gentle at reminding her that her history didn't turn out all that fine and it had a bigger impact on her than she wanted to admit. The Queen rolled her eyes, and turned her head, annoyed about how right Snow was. "But that didn't mean you didn't change for the better, and maybe with our help she can recover much quicker" Snow was determined to give the group and herself hope. Few minutes later, Henry opens the door, looking slightly anxious.

"Where is my mom?" he asks trying not to sound panicky.

"Henry, I told you, please don't startle her just-"

"I know! I just need to see her and know she's okay" Henry demanded.

"Look, can I just go up first maybe prepare her and then I'll call you when … I'll call you when I think it's appropriate okay?" Emma pleaded with her son to understand the sensitivity of the situation. Henry, nodded not replying verbally and stood next to the Queen who wrapped her arm around his shoulder, comfortingly. Emma watched him for a moment, before heading upstairs to Regina's room. She gently knocked on the door and creaked it open. Regina was no longer beside the window where she had left her and she was not on the bed. "Regina?" Emma said beginning to worry. She looked around the room to find it empty. "Regina?" she called out again, she went to the bathroom hoping that she would find her in there washing her face or doing something else equally as innocent. "Regina?" she called out one more time before she started panicking outwardly, she went to the window which was open and looked outside, fearing the worst. She looked out the window, the breeze blowing the curtains slightly back into the room. She saw nothing. Emma let go of the breath that she was holding and then turned to start looking around the room again until something caught her eye. A figure was sitting on the floor, leaning her side against the bed, eyes glazed over. Emma went to her quickly and kneeled, calling her name out several times with no response. "Regina, please, snap out of it" she gently shook her. "please wake up… Henry is here for you…please you have to wake up for him" Regina continued to stare blankly. Emma's eyes couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and they started running down her face. "Please…Please" Regina continued her blank expression, cold eyes unmoving, almost as though she was dead. Emma broke down, hating herself for leaving Regina by herself. She looked her over trying to find something to explain this catatonic state. Pleading and sniffing, trying to wipe the blurry vision from her eyes. When she couldn't find the source of the immobility, Emma looked into the cold dead eyes of her former lover, hopeless. "I'm…I'm so sorry Regina, you …you don't deserve any of this…I'm sorry" she said with tears streaming down her face as she leaned forward, cupping Regina's face into her hands, and gently giving her a kiss on her soft lips. A sudden rush of light and breeze blew between the two of them, and Regina blinked once…then twice…to see the sweet, wet and red face of Emma Swan. Regina blinked a few more times, to focus on the person in front of her. Emma watched as the Mayor of Storybrooke, for lack of a better word, came back to life. Emma laughed in amazement as she watched the woman in front of her return to herself after the healing powers of true love's kiss. "Regina?" Emma said cautiously.

"Emma" Regina replied

"Oh God, you've come back to me!" Emma said, laughing tears still streaming down her face. "I thought I lost you forever!" she cried throwing her arms around the brunette. Regina returned the hug, missing the warmth of a loved one in her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Please forgive me please" Emma kept repeating. Regina stroked soothing circles on her back.

"It'll be alright" Regina said, comfortingly. "I'm fine, I'm okay now" she said warmly. Downstairs, Henry wasn't able to contain himself anymore as he heard Emma's shouts, and ran upstairs to find Regina and Emma in an embrace.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, bringing attention from Regina and Emma. Regina smiled, and Henry came full force and flung himself at his mothers. The Queen, Zelena and Snow followed close behind him and watched the exchanged. Snow still struggling not to breakdown herself smiled at the relief the three of them were feeling and Regina regaining some sense of her former self. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" Henry questioned, making sure his mother was okay. "Did she hurt you?" he asked concerned, Emma looked quickly to Regina to see her reaction to the loaded question. Regina smiled and stroked his hair gently.

"I'm alright, Henry." She continued to smile. "I'm here now, and that's all that matters" she said stroking his hair and cheek.

"Come on Henry let's help Regina up" Emma said, getting up and holding Regina's hand to help her up. Regina winced at the pain that it caused by moving, but continued her pleasant expression for Henry. The Queen stepped forward towards Regina.

"Are you back yet?" The Queen smiled gently. Regina nodded as she continued to smile. The Queen reach over and hugged Regina. "I know you're acting in front of Henry, if you want us to take him somewhere else, just give me a wink" The Queen whispered. Regina pulled away looking at the Queen's face, but didn't wink at her. Zelena came next to give Regina a warm sisterly hug. Then Snow came and took Regina's hand in hers.

"We're glad you're back with us" Snow said, having her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Thank you" the older brunette said squeezing her hand. "I do appreciate everything that all of you have done for me". They had then decided to migrate to the living room, Emma and Henry helping Regina walk down the stairs.

"Well we know that you might need some rest and some down time, we are going to go now." Snow said gesturing to Zelena and the Queen. The Queen immediately looked toward her other half to watch her wink as a sign to take Henry with them. The Queen in turn began gesturing to Henry to go with them who was reluctant at first and needed some assistance to agree. Emma and Regina sat in silence in the big empty mansion, Regina appearing to be in deep thought as she held her hot mug of tea in her hands, her eyes fixated on it. Emma decided to break the awkward silence.

"Regina, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but-"

"It's all over…" Regina interrupted. "right? Everything…this is all over with" she said looking up at Emma. Emma nodded.

"Yes, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I prom-"

"You can't promise that" Regina cut her off with a stern voice as she furrowed her brows. Emma opened and closed her mouth not knowing how to respond. "don't make promises you can't keep Emma." Regina regained her gaze at her tea "the mind is a very sensitive thing, it can easily be manipulated, changed, played with" she said quietly. "my mind isn't any different, this is too much… I've handled too much Emma… I wanted to kill myself." Emma continued to watch her. "The windows, I wanted to jump… I wanted to end the pain, the memories… the fact that you were going to bring Henry up here to see me like this…I couldn't take it."

"But you ask-"

"I know I asked you to bring him, but after you left it hit me, everything hit me again, and I started to think this whole rescue was a lie and everyone was tricking me. I was scared. I thought it would be better if I just ended it completely myself." A tear began to roll down her face.

"What …What made you not do it" Emma couldn't bring herself to say the word, suicide.

"The thought of you and Henry finding me" Regina said

"I would have blamed myself for leaving you here on your own in such a state, I should never have done that" Emma showed anger in her voice at herself.

"I don't remember what happened after that, it's all missing" Regina turned her head up to watch Emma "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this" Emma shook her head. "I know this is a lot of stress, and I think you might feel that you have an obligation to stay with me, but you don't. There isn't a need to, we're not together, you're not my wife, or a family member, you don't have to stay here with me Emma, I'm going to be okay now." She said smiling at Emma gently.

"I…Regina…" Emma could barely get the words out. "I care-…Regina I love you" she finally was able to say the words. Regina was taken aback, not expecting this confession to come from Emma tonight. "and I don't expect you to say anything back" Regina continued to watch Emma. "I just want to you to know that I love you, I care about you and I'm going to take care of you until you are comfortable enough to take care of yourself. I'm going to be here for you whenever you want me to be and that's my promise. I can't promise that you'll never get hurt and I can't promise that I'll make you happy, but I can promise that I'm committed to be by your side if you'll let me" Emma's mini speech was heartfelt, and Regina was speechless for several minutes, amazed at Emma's words.

"Emma, I feel the same, I love you too…I don't think that we can ever be perfect and this recovery is going to be long… but I know that with you by my side, I will recover and heal more quickly." Regina said, reaching out to hold Emma's hand. Emma scooted next to her, and bright green met amber-brown before closing in a gentle soft kiss.


End file.
